The End War: Overworld Awakening
by FireBornOmega
Summary: Two Brothers awake in the Overworld with no memory and no cause. But when they are rescued from demonic creatures, they soon realise they are not who they think they are. It is a quest of race and discovery to decide whether this century long war will finally come to an end... or if this was never really a war to begin with. I do not own Minecraft. Please read and review.
1. Foreword

**Note:**

* * *

I do not own Minecraft. It is the property of Mojang. I write this in honour of the Minecraft gaming experience.

**The actual story begins at Chapter 4! Chapter 2 is background information and Chapter 3 is the Chapter Outline!**

**IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**All chapter's formatting has been changed for easier reading! I have mentioned this on the first two chapters as well!**

**Inspiration**

* * *

First, I would like to say what a great thrill it was to play Minecraft. Never in my life had I met such a prestigious and extravagant game that could deliver a great gaming experience. This is what had made me wonder at what more could be achieved in this "life-like" simulation game, and that is what inspired me to write the End War trilogy. I promise to deliver a good quality story in which all Minecraft fans can truly embrace the full experience of Minecraft.

**Acknowledgements**

* * *

I send my acknowledgements to all my friends for motivating me to embrace my writing side and telling me to keep going. I also send acknowledgements to my parents who even disapprove of my writing with my constant abandonment of unfinished stories have too motivated me to continue with this story. And I promise, theat I **WILL** finish this story and I **WILL** finish the trilogy.

**Food for Thought**

* * *

If there's one thing I realised, it's that if you don't do anything, then nothing gets done. Yes, dream big for you may become big, but the more you dream, the less are the chances that you will actually do it. I never aimed high enough with my writing always thinking I could never write but only now do I realise that I had let my doubt overwhelm me. That's where these two sayings come in:

"Doubt your doubts, and believe your beliefs."

"Always aim for the moon, because if you miss it, you'll land among the stars."


	2. Background Information

**Hello to everyone at FanFiction.**

**This is my first Fanfic. Please read and review.**

**Here is some background information of the story**

* * *

**Months of the Year in the Overworld**

Months are in chronological order

Summer: Firedawn, Sunflare, Solarpyre

Autumn: Lunarain, Skyharvest, Seedend

Winter: Frostbreak, Tundrafall, Snowdusk

Spring: Heartbloom, Floralight, Vapourtide

* * *

**Regional information**

_**Lorana**_

Population: 1 311 374  
Major Cities  
Omega City: 1 104 411

Lorana is is a grassland biome with a forest biome at the south that stretches along the coastline. In the centre is a large range of hills and mountains and Omega City, the political capital of the Overworld which is built against the mountains.

_**Caurun**_

Population: 1 047 432  
Major Cities  
Sentinel: 749 804  
Iyuna: 241 107

Caurun is the large desert biome that covers almost a quarter of the entire Overworld just to the east of Lorana. Sentinel is the furthest city to the east and is known for its harbour and oasis like climate. Iyuna lies in the centre of the desert, underground sometimes called the Shadow or Cavern City as it stretches 500 metres deep. This is where the Shadow and Assassins Guild operates.

_**Suron**_

Population: 822 140  
Major Cities  
Elegance: 720 364

Suron is the smallest region located to the south and composing of high mountain biomes and plains further inland. The major city of Elegance is actually built on an island detached from the mainland which is accessible by bridges. The Mercenary Guild operates in Elegance.

_**Bherok**_

Population: 631 475  
Major Cities  
Rhagos: 516 722

Bherok is the plains of the Overworld with mountains along the western coastline located south of Lorana and Caurun and north of Suron. Rhagos is a normal medieval type city and houses the Warrior's Guild.

_**Tozdor**_

Population: 584 219  
Major Cities  
Thargon: 509 397  
Hydros: 56 411

Tozdor is the rock biome of the Overworld composed of vast canyons and located to the north of Lorana and Caurun. Thargon rests on a high messa mountain and has its buildings made from stone and rock. Hydros resides in Hydros Bay directly to the south which is an underwater fortress city.

**_Guyan_**

Population: 404 129  
Major Cities  
Imperium: 280 496  
Osara: 123 294

Guyan is to the north-west of Lorana and has a mixture of various biomes including mountains, grassland and the Guyan Jungle where Osara is situated. Osara was built out of the wood of the surrounding trees which is home to survivors and therefore, the Hunter's Guild. Imperium is the Mage City that extends out to sea that only allows Mages to pass through. The Mage Guild began inside Imperium.

_**Cryos**_

Population: 351 741  
Major Cities  
Cryos City: 338 124

Cryos is a large island south of Lorana and holds the only ice biome in the Overworld. The highest point in the Overworld is found in the centre of the island called Summit's Star. Cryos City has all of its structures and buildings in the shape of pyramidal crystals thus sometimes calling it the Crystal City.

_**Shattered Islands**_

Population: 250 (military occupants)  
Major Cities  
Nuva _(destroyed)_, highest population recorded: 204 553

The Shattered Islands is the only region that is now unoccupied by humans. The sky is always red as the inhabitants believe that the demons emerge from the centre of the Islands where the once bustling city of Nuva was, but now lays in ruins, destroyed by the demonic forces.


	3. Chapters

**Chapters**

* * *

1. An Ending

2. Lost Lineage

3. A Sudden Salvation

4. River Rapids

5. Son of the End

6. Omega Heights

7. King of Minecraftia

* * *

**I update the chapters as I write further into the story.**


	4. Chapter 1 - An Ending

**Chapter One has been reformatted for easier reading to my viewers.**

**Thank you for the reviews and comments. I hope to receive more in the near future. This drives me to write on and achieve success.**

**The story is still the same.**

* * *

**14 Lunarain E1 779**

He stood domineering over his opponent whom he had engaged in combat for the last two hours. It was the greatest victory anyone would ever have and he would be the one who would receive such glory. When everyone else could not face the challenge, he alone accepted the fate and ventured into the dimension unknown to all humans. It was one floating island composed of several blocks of pale yellow stone that served as the base of operations of the Endermen… and their leader, which was this creature.

He had bested all the endermen and was close to ending the beast's life. He knew it held power and great knowledge, only intended for acts of darkness. He knew that if it wasn't stopped, it would spread its darkness on the Overworld and infect every human that resided back home. He would not allow such an outcome to occur.

He stood proud in his enchanted diamond armour with Feather Falling and Fire Protection, both at level four, given to him by the great Council sworn to protect humanity and his diamond great sword crafted from the Essence Forge – located in the Pinnacle in the Aetherworld dimension – composed of all the attack enchantments at the highest level, a combination that rarely occurred. He had called this weapon "The Heaven's Blade," as no other blade in any other dimension could compare to its might.

The valiant warrior observed the beast should attempt to counter attack but came to no avail. It just laid there – its black skin complimenting the black void that surrounded the island – in defeat staring with its lifeless purple eyes at the warrior with pure hatred, and yet respect.

"Now that I've bested you, tell me what you are?" asked the warrior.

"My name is of no concern to you, weakling," growled the beast with a dark booming voice, "Many fear me, here and across all dimensions and my death will not stop what was always meant to be, in fact, it will only bring more darkness about."

"You're deceiving yourself you demented creature of darkness!"

The beast attempted to lift itself up but came to no avail. It was badly injured and would soon be slain by the warrior. The warrior persisted at the creature, seeking more information and knowledge on its once successful future plans.

"No one insults the Ender Dragon and lives to tell the tale," said the creature.

"So that is what they call you," replied the warrior feeling half-relieved to know that he was dealing with a mythical being that many thought did not exist.

"Does it matter?" replied the dragon, "If you were smart, you will let me live so that the darkness does not spread into the other dimensions."

"You are a pathetic liar."

"Heed my word, human. You will be responsible for the fall of humanity if you destroy me now. Let me live and let me conquer so that such an evil cannot rise!"

The warrior ignored the dragon's pathetic cry for mercy and brought his sword into place, ready to deliver the last blow. He knew the Ender Dragon was lying and that it greatly feared him for having bested it in the final battle. The warrior had enough of the dragon's bickering and was eager to end it and return home and receive the hero's welcome he so rightly deserved.

"Any last words, Dragon," said the warrior menacingly.

The dragon eyed him fiendishly.

"My end will spark a new beginning."

"Pity."

The warrior then plunged his sword into the dragon's head. Purple beams of light emitted from its head and all over its body. It screamed with great vigour, never having experienced a pain as sharp as this before. The warrior held his grip on his sword as the beams of the dying dragon attempted to repel him into the dark void of the end. He committed and vowed to destroy the dragon and make sure that he returned home as a hero, not a corpse.

"DIE!" screamed the warrior.

"YOU'VE DAMNED YOURSELF!" were the dragon's final words.

The island then began to crumble. The entire void began to warp and alter, like a black hole had just emerged. The warrior instantly fell to the ground, the great sword still trapped inside the Ender Dragon's head, struggling to return to his feet with the dimension's quaking. It was unlike anything he had seen. He couldn't understand why this was happening.

He looked up and saw the void cracking and falling apart, afraid he may never return to the Overworld. He gazed at the dragon, its screams suddenly dire with the purple beams beginning to burst through its skin as it entered the last stages of submitting to the death's scythe.

"What have you done, dragon!" demanded the warrior, thinking it was the best thing to ask.

"THE PROPHECY IS REALISED!" the dragon boomed back.

This confused the warrior. That was not what the prophecy stipulated.

"It said that your reign would end once I killed you and that I would return home as a legend!"

"You misread it! Once I die, this dimension would fall and a new life would be born from this, one even stronger than me. Your people sent you here to your own death! They knew what it actually meant!"

The dragon cried in pain as the island began to crumble. The warrior only managed to get to his knees and support himself. He searched for the Ender Portal to return home, but surprisingly there was none. Indeed the prophecy was a lie, which had caused him to believe that the Council had sent him here to die, that if he should fail, it would just prolong the war.

He didn't want to believe the dragon, but everything around him gave him enough reason to not doubt the dragon. This neglect turned to hatred inside the warrior, as his own race had left him to die on this forsaken island in this dimension of doom. The dragon sensed his growing hatred and that was all that was needed to trigger the following events.

"Once I return to the Overworld, I will kill them all," said the warrior with a growing darkness.

"And you will," said the dragon, "In time."

The warrior looked to the dying dragon, but before he could comment, the island gave way and soon pieces of the island began to fall in the void of the end. The Ender Dragon died, and the warrior fell into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 2 - Lost Lineage

**The sign is still the same: 1 400 kilo blocks and only the formatting has changed.**

* * *

**22 Firedawn E2 144**

Ruse and Dean Dyewood woke up in a world that was unbeknownst to them, greeted by the clouds that steadily elapsed as the sun hovered directly above. Ruse sat up, holding both his head and stomach in a pain that was so concentrated that it was difficult for him to overcome gravity's weight and stand on his two feet. He could also feel his sweat emerge from his dark brown hair and soothingly run down his face, past his navy blue eyes.

He looked over to his little brother who lay in the dirt, showing slight movement. That was all that he knew, he could not think back to anything before then and that bothered him. If he didn't know anything back then, then how is it that he knew his brother? Something was not right as was the land they were in. The elevation of the land comprised of geometric shapes, like one metre steps in order to navigate inclines or declines.

The sun was to his right, so he knew he was gazing at the elegant southern horizon, decorated by small hills of natural grassland biomes unaffected by any natural disorders. He turned his attention to the west, where his eyes locked on a lush forest of trees which then spurred an idea in his mind. _We need to survive!_ He pointed out firmly, _who knows what danger lurks in these disloyal lands? We must survive! We must survive!_

Of course, Dean would be a great help, if he would stop lying there as though the whole world had ended. Even so, it had just begun. Ruse turned Dean over to his side, inspecting his face for any indifferences, his blue eyes and black curly hair which went well with his black tank top and a blue denim. Soon his eyes began to flutter and he focused his gaze on the surrounding environment, contemplating his surroundings of the grassland biome. He looked above him to be greeted by his brother who kept watch over him.

"Where... where are we?" said Dean, holding his hand to his head, like he was knocked by a bull, let alone a horse.

"I'm not sure?" answered Ruse, "Do you know what happened before we got here."

"How should I know? Does it look like I know?!"

As much as he expected, Dean was rebellious and cocky and was quick to rebuke when he was questioned about his capabilities or prior knowledge, though that included the positives as well as the negatives. Needless to say, he could not handle criticism and that is what built his personality. By contrast, Ruse had a persevering attitude and always strived for perfection, a trait he, himself, considered a weakness and Dean considered a blessing.

Spiritual and intellectually tuned, Ruse only aims to keep the two of them safe as they are all that remains of their family. _But if I know that I had a family, then how can I not think back to them, _he thought to himself, frustrated at the circumstances, _it makes no sense at all. The last thing I remember was my dream before I woke up just now. Everything else is blank._

Dean finally got to his feet and took in his surroundings. Fortunately for Ruse, Dean had survival experience since he had fighting and geographical experience. It was hard to describe, but Ruse could remember where everything was just by being there once.

With this ability, he would be able to traverse huge metropolises and vast oceans. Something that Dean considered valuable to their cause, which he knew would come soon. The brothers ventured towards the forest Ruse had spotted having crossed over a slight incline on the way and were soon greeted by a sign at the entrance. It read:

_Lorana Forest_

_Omega City:_

_1 400 kilo blocks_

_Safe Journeys_

1400 Kiloblocks? They were seriously a long way away from civilisation, but that wasn't what crossed Ruse's mind.

"Omega City?" queried Ruse with disbelief obvious in his voice.

"Why does that concern you?" asked Dean, "We only found out about it today."

Ruse paused.

"It's nothing, little brother," he lied, "Come on, we need to get some wood and build us a shelter. You still know how to do that right?"

"Of course I do. I may not remember anything before this day, but I know how to survive, let's go."

Ruse's method of changing the subject worked. That dream of his was life-threatening and the less Dean knew of it, the better. If he told him about his vision, then it wouldn't bode well for the both of them. All he knew was the destruction he saw all happened at Omega City.

Beautiful skyscraper high buildings burning, emitting smoke, a red sky that tainted the skies above and the aroma of fallen warriors and dead families littering the streets overwhelmed by the dark-skinned monsters all led by a vague beast of pure power and darkness and the only mark he could remember was large black wings that extended to a wingspan of four times the creatures body, though he could clearly see the creature's luminous red eyes glow with pure voracity and undeniable hate. But that wasn't the thing that bothered him the most.

"Hey, get over here!" screamed Dean at a distance.

Ruse had not even seen his brother navigate deeper into the woods, having already collected wood from two trees, leaving the leaves suspended in the air. Ruse was too deep in thought to realise what was occurring in his surroundings and regretted remembering that dream and hoped that it was just a dream. Unfortunately, he was one of those people who believed that _everything happens for a reason_ and that alone wasn't helping.

He figured that building a shelter with his brother would distract his mind from that considerably traumatic experience. Ruse approached Dean and realised that the eighteen year old wasn't able to reach the last piece of wood unlike his tall twenty-one year old brother. Ruse began hitting the last piece of wood imbedded in the cluster of leaves until it broke, sending a small retrievable block of wood for Ruse to take.

"Don't you improvise?" asked Ruse with annoyance.

"I do," countered Dean, "But you're standing around doing nothing, I thought I might get you do to something. We are looking for productivity, correct?"

Ruse couldn't counter that kind of remark as he was the one who always sought productivity. The brothers then began collecting more wood from the trees that surrounded them discussing their strategy.

"Now, I'm thinking we find a water source and four trees that are the right distances from each other and use those as supports for our shelter?"

"Are you sure that's wise," replied Ruse.

"Dude, where there's water, there's animals. Or has your mind neglected that basic knowledge as well?"

"I'm talking about using the trees as corner supports. How sure are you that no creature will enter the abode? I think we should find a mountain and then build an escape route inside the mountain."

Dean gave no consideration to Ruse's suggestion. He would not survive well on his own, though he would be able to find his way back, and he could outwit any opponent in hand-to-hand combat. With Dean, he could survive for months, even years if he played his cards right, but he would get lost and would cower away when any creatures came. Despite their differences, they were family and they needed each other to survive this unknown world.

"If you dig inside the mountain, then you have a high chance of entering a tunnel system which will contain all sorts of creatures and monsters, plus, there is a chance that you will enter a cavern and find even more of those disgusting things."

"How do you know that?"

His words left a bomb in his mind. How did he know it? He couldn't answer. All he knew was that he did know it. He remembered seeing it, but he couldn't remember the place. It was like the knowledge to use their skills and talents and their understanding and familiarity of each other were there but everything else was blank.

He forced his mind to know that but came to no avail. He tried even harder, until his face began creating the annoyed and forceful expression. Ruse could see his focus and concentration at such a simple question when it was actually a simple answer.

"You don't remember, do you?" completed Ruse.

Dean dropped his head in disappointment having failed to remember his past or how he even came to be here today with his brother. He couldn't even remember what his mother or father were like. He hoped that they were kind and understanding, but then again, they woke up in the grasslands where other forms of life were not clear, thus assuming that they abandoned them. He didn't know and he doubted that Ruse knew as well.

"It doesn't make any sense," replied Dean, "It just doesn't! How can we know something and not know where and when we got it from! It's just... it's just..."

Dean was on the verge of crying from miscomprehension and their parent's denial for them. He never thought parents would actually abandon their kids without regretting their actions. He began to resent their mother and father, even though he had no idea who they were or what they looked like. Ruse saw Dean's near outbreak of tears and sauntered over to comfort him, placing his hand on his shoulder to which Dean placed his head on Ruse's chest, trying to cry out all of his tears.

Ruse tapped Dean's back with his hands in attempt to stop his crying. Soon enough, Dean's tears began to fade and he ended his comfort in his brother's arms, rubbing his eyes of any stray tears that were left or still were trying to escape. Ruse placed his arm again on Dean's shoulder, ensuring that no more tears would emerge.

"Were you thinking about our parents?" asked Ruse.

Dean looked at Ruse in disbelief.

"How did you know that?" asked Dean as Ruse's hand slipped of his shoulder.

"I too, was thinking about it. It wasn't right for them to disregard us and throw us away like garbage."

"Do you think they're still alive?" asked Dean with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I can understand your anger, Dean," replied Ruse with clear understanding, "But I beg of you... do not grow to be resentful. It will only break you in the end."

"They left us out here to die, Ruse! To die!"

"I know, but we must not focus on what was, but on what is and will be."

"Yet you need what was to decide what is and what will be."

"Dean, enough. This is getting us nowhere and we need to set up the shelter before night is upon us."

Dean calmed himself, not letting his aggressive nature overwhelm him from the thought of his parents neglecting and abandoning them. Once he knew that he was no longer agitated, he continued to collect more wood from the surrounding trees and would often hit the leaves themselves to get sapling, unfortunately, they would need bone meal to grow the sapling into a tree and that only came from skeletons roaming the forests at night.

About half an hour later, they came to a flowing river three kilometres west from they woke up, decorated with evergreen trees along both sides of the river banks. They could see how the river curved around the forest in the distance as compared to how it came on a slight decline, originating from the small mountain in the distance.

They could see all sorts of animals on the other side of the river: pigs, sheep, cows and even chickens that were enjoying the serene ambience of the environment. _Too bad they are going to have to die,_ thought Dean. First, they would have to decide where, exactly, to build the shelter. That was when Dean developed an idea.

"I have a suggestion."

Ruse looked at his little brother with narrow eyes, half-expecting his idea to actually work, but gave it consideration.

"Okay."

"What if we build a bridge to navigate to the other side and in the middle of it, we build our house."

"Then we'll be sitting ducks."

"Just listen, it ain't finished yet."

Reluctantly, Ruse listened to his brother's 'potential' plan of action to survive the night.

"If we can get a piston mechanism and build the shelter high up, then we will prevent any creatures from raiding it. Plus, we can always build some water traps or stair traps, but we have to work fast. Build a workbench and start making some tools: a shovel, a pick-axe, an axe, a sword... for you, and as a last resort, a hoe, if necessary."

Ruse took one of the blocks of wood he had in his possession and produced four blocks of planked wood to which he used to make a workbench. He then placed it where he stood and began using the remaining wood he had left and produced them into planked wood blocks. He then made sticks using a percentage of the amount of blocks.

Once that was done, he began crafting the equipment he needed. He looked up from his workbench and saw Dean working on his workbench as well producing wooden blocks of the same calibre. Ruse then gave Dean the shovel and the axe and kept the sword and the pickaxe to venture into the caverns below.

Ruse had been paying attention to his surroundings and realised that there were no entrances to get access to the caverns below, so he decided to mine right there. He approached a tree and began to dig inside using his hand creating an underground staircase which will ease his return to the surface.

He then reached a block of stone and switched to his pickaxe and descended further down into the crust of the Overworld. He didn't even have to break a sweat... and that surprised him as he was wielding a wooden pickaxe. One would never expect a pickaxe to deliver that much damage.

Soon enough, Ruse found some coal ore and began mining the ore opening the path to a small room that bore the mother lode of coal ore. Surprisingly, it was not as dark as Ruse thought it would be, yet he was about twenty metres below ground in a room detached from the main light source.

~X~

On the surface, Dean was in the process of constructing the shelter, he ensured that it was five metres above the water and had already built a staircase from the edge of the bank three metres above the water. He measured the width of the river to be about twenty metres and thought it best to have the dimensions of the shelter, fifteen by twenty-five by four metres high with a door on either side to navigate across the river.

He was halfway through with the floor plan when he ran out of wooden block, not having even started with the base of the wall. He decided to travel north along his side of the river and collect more wood there... and collect some food as well.

As he neared the cluster of cows, he readied his wooden sword that he made as a spare as it would do more damage than the axe, but what difference would it actually make if they were both made of wood. That is why Dean was not a fighter, but an expert in stealth and a herald of the shadows.

He crawled up behind a tree and waited for one of the pigs to stray from the group. After about a minute, he decided to sneak up on the group and then hack and slash the first one he got his hands on. He slithered through woods stalking his prey a few metres away when he caught a shadow pass through in the woods.

Cautiously, Dean went closer to the pigs, glancing back at the woods for any sign of the shadow until he realised he was at the right moment to strike without the pigs even realising his presence. Dean slowly stood up and positioned his wooden sword back with the tip pointing down with the aim of piercing through the pig.

A branch then snapped in the distance, getting Dean's attention causing him to look at something odd atop the tree branches, a glare of sunlight shining off what appeared to be... an arrow. Dean quickly dived to one side, looked to where he had stood only to see an arrow imbedded in the soil. Judging by the position of the arrow on the ground and its angle before penetration, it would've speared straight through Dean's head. He then got up and ran back to the shelter, leaving the pigs free to roam for another day.

Dean ran as fast as he could to get to Ruse and warn him of the danger upon them when he was greeted by a blade that just appeared from thin air. Dean quickly reacted, reclining down, touching the ground with his knees and letting momentum do the rest.

The blade had just missed him by about an inch when he broke into a forward roll and hastily turned to greet his attacker. Standing before him in all of his darkness and power, was a black assassin with a red and purple neon glow that decorated the plain areas of his armour, complimented by his venomous yellow eyes which conveyed no life, emotion or pain. A creature of pure evil and destruction was standing before his very eyes. In both his hands were black and purple dual swords, perfect for a student of the shadows.

The assassin charged for Dean, having been compromised, with both his blades arced to the side for a slash attack. Dean read his opponent's attack trajectory and moved to the other side once the assassin launched the blades. The assassin's momentum carried him in the opposite direction which allowed Dean to attack from behind, grabbing the assassin's neck and launching his wooden sword through the assassin causing him to drop one of his black swords.

Dean dropped him to the floor and slowly walked to the sword, the adrenaline building up in his body ready to be unleashed on this creature. The assassin creature looked at Dean as he grabbed the creature's hair and pulled it back. The creature gave a final retort at his victor before Dean imbedded the sword through the creature's heart and pulled it up, slicing through the assassin, dismembering his head, which surprisingly left no blood.

Shell-shocked, Dean looked at the dead creature which he easily thwarted which had sent a several thoughts soaring through his mind: _Did I just kill something? What just happened? Was this thing sent to assassinate me? What the hell is this thing anyway?_ The last question was the one that bugged him the most. This thing was not a creeper, nor a zombie, nor a mutated skeleton... it wasn't even a damn enderman. This had started building up on his nerves.

This thing did have armour on, and he thought of removing the armour... or what was left of it, seeing as he sliced both the armour and the creature in half from the abdominal section up. To which, he looked at the sword that had gained him victory.

"What just happened?" he asked himself, still dumb folded at the events he witnessed.

Just then he heard footsteps behind him, coming from the shelter he was constructing. Letting fear and instinct take over, he turned around and used the short burst momentum he built up to throw the sword at the incoming danger, which dug itself into the ground, just before Ruse's feet after he had to dive out-of-the-way.

Dean immediately threw his hands to his head after having nearly killed his brother. He approached his distraught brother, hands in the air, shouting from the distance.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped, "I didn't know it was you!"

'Can you at least look before you start to throw shit like you hate everyone?!"

'I'M SORRY!'

Dean helped his brother on to his feet and then scanned him for any scars or marks which may have come from the sword he threw. Dean looked at the imbedded sword as did Ruse which spurred a few questions in his mind, and that was still before he even fully analysed the sword.

He approached it and pulled it out of the ground, marvelling at its power and raw form. He began to wonder what materials Dean collected to manufacture this sword... or better yet, how his disregard for fighting and killing suddenly disappeared.

"Where did you find this?" asked Ruse, seeming like the most appropriate question to ask his rebellious brother.

Dean pointed at the dismembered assassin who still had refused to leak out any form of bodily liquid or blood. Ruse dropped the sword in an instant and scurried over to the corpse he assumed Dean had killed.

"There are other humans out there?!"

"I wouldn't call that human," replied Dean, "That... thing tried to assassinate me while I was out hunting pigs. I countered his attack and stabbed him with his own sword before I slashed through his sorry ass."

Dean was right. This was no human that they knew of if they could remember, unless, of course, humanity decided to take on the Goth behaviour and start killing everyone, but Goths weren't really that bad, that being said, they didn't really take in interest in slaughtering others.

Ruse was pondering the situation as to what new demonic creatures had suddenly appeared. He only knew of the creepers, enderman, skeletons and other devious monsters that roamed the night of these lands and some still remained during the day. The sun broke into twilight and now they had to act fast before the night was over.

"Find some sheep and pigs," ordered Ruse, "I'll catch up later."

"Ruse…"

"NOW!"

Dean left and searched for the stray sheep that lurked in the distance, keeping his concentration on the bushes for any irregularities that may just end his life there and then. Ruse focused on the dead assassin, specifically its eyes, feeling he could sense some hidden mystery behind those tainted windows. He knew that this was the same creature in his dream and there was a vague hint at the future events to come which could be summarised in a few words: _It's coming… too fast._

* * *

**Reminder: All chapter's formatting will change for easier reading.**


	6. Chapter 3 - A Sudden Salvation

**Hey guys, I updated the sign in the previous chapter, as I thought that Omega City was too close so I changed it to 1 400 kiloblocks (abbreviated kb) which is the same as 1 400 kilometres / 875 miles**

* * *

**23 Firedawn E2 144**

The morning came slowly. Ruse was rather unsure that Dean's plan would be another failure as before, if he could only remember how he knew that Dean's plans always failed. Upon entering, there were three furnaces to the left against the wall with three glass panes at the midpoint of the wall, at the far end were two beds separated by end tables with torches on them.

There were two wooden armchairs at the end of their separate beds and on the right was a large chest where they had stored all of their meat, tools and weapons as well as two crafting tables adjacent the sides of the chest. He was impressed with the simple, yet elegant shelter Dean had constructed having placed everything in a logical place.

The furnace was working overnight to produce the charcoal they needed to continue their survival which accumulated to thirty pieces and with the abundant wooden sticks in their inventory, they would be able to craft torches on their journey into the mines as they had initially planned the night before whilst hoarding the twenty slices of pork and ten slices of beef which they too had cooked to sustain their hunger levels should they be nearing death.

Ruse was contemplating his surroundings from his wooden armchair whilst Dean monitored the progress of the furnaces with the torches when Ruse decided to get up.

"I'm going out for some air," said Ruse as he got up from his seat and walked towards the wooden door.

"Bro, can you get a pickaxe and try and mine some iron or something?" asked Dean, "We could really use the extra power if we run into any more of those… things."

Ruse knew Dean was referring to the assassin and that had been disturbing him the whole night, even the point where he had his second nightmare. He put aside his thought and went to the large chest, opening it and taking out a stone pickaxe, but then hesitantly took out a stone sword as well, thinking it may prove useful, even though it was broad daylight. He stood up and opened the door that revealed the stairway down. Before closing it, he looked at his brother who was still monitoring the furnaces.

"Don't leave the house until I get back," instructed Ruse.

Dean merely nodded with no reply. Ruse was fairly disappointed with his lack of words but he considered his nod, but knowing Dean, he would venture out as soon as all the charcoal was complete, if not before.

"I'm serious," added Ruse.

"I'll be fine."

Ruse could only close the door gently but loud enough for both of them to hear and pray that Dean abided by his word. Ruse felt the warmth of the sun invigorate his face as it was just above the tree line. A perfect summer's morning. He transcended down the steps and turned left, following the bank of the river north, passing the corpse of the assassin which was now swarmed with ants and their feeding frenzy.

It was a revolting sight indeed but a passive one for Ruse. He felt no emotion, no regret, no sadness, not even a hint of anger. He just walked past the corpse as though as it was but a common phenomenon in Nature's cycle.

He stopped when he was good distance away from Dean, just as the river began to curve. He closed his eyes listened to the sounds of the water flow in the river, trying to let the tranquillity of his surroundings calm his inner self so as to access the dream he required.

Like all the other knowledge imbedded in his mind, he did not know how he had accessed this state of mind, he only knew that he could access this and this is what had motivated him to access the part of his mind that continued to remain inside his subconscious mind.

He took long, deep breathes and stood relaxed until he could recall something. After ten minutes of detachment, he started to recall the dreams with more ease taking note of every detail that was out of sync. It was again the same dream as the previous day.

_He was hovering in the air, feeling somewhat lifeless and rendered immobile. He was directly above Omega City, a vast cityscape of some of the most elegantly designed and carved cities in the entire Overworld. The city was built into the tallest inland mountain and reached a height of 500 metres housing just over 1 million people._

_The buildings were made of blocks of iron with obsidian edges for increased structural integrity which too was present on the streets decorated nicely with iron fencing stacked atop each other with glowstone perched at four metres._

_Though this was before the sky turned red and maroon clouds began to form summoning dark shaped vessels that actually served as functional war machines. They were long and bore a black dragon's mouth at the front of this ship and were composed of Netherrack, Nether bricks and bedrock. The sides revealed cannons that fired projectiles of magical energy, created from Mage Technology which opened up more doors for the citizens of the Overworld._

_On board those vessels were creatures of great darkness and evil, similar to the one Dean had slayed. These projectiles scorched major parts of the city and had also paved the way for the ground forces to siege the defenceless stronghold of the city._

_They too had ground forces. Armadillo like moving vessels and super-sized animal machine walkers began their march of war into Omega City. They destroyed everything they saw, set everything ablaze, slaughtered innocents without mercy and almost inevitably… the entire city was set ablaze. _

_hey then continued up the now ruined walkways up to the highest point of the city, the Seat of Power, where the King of the Overworld ruled the land. Ruse watched as he ventured out of the protection of his throne to battle the beasts while the surviving citizens fled into the mountain. Ruse could see pathways venturing inside but he could not see beyond that._

_Just then, the most bizarre thing caught his sight… a humanoid dragon. It was roughly two metres tall as he was pulled closer in. It had dark red eyes, sharp white, snake-like teeth and was decorated with well carved scales that glistened in the daylight. He had no armour on and wielded a super sword managing to bear the weight in only one hand._

_The dragon conversed with the king for a moment before the two engaged in battle. It was a long gory battle but in the end when the king thought he had won, he was instantly killed by the dragon who then suspended his claws above him which caused red waved lines to appear from the king and rise into the dragon. Ruse realised that the dragon had drained the king's energy._

_The dragon then walked to the edge of the elongated balcony that overviewed the entire city. On his walk, he halted as though he felt another presence. He turned slowly and soon faced Ruse, standing still so as not to let the vision overwhelm him. He could see pure evil and a lineage of darkness in the dragon's eyes, but he also saw something else, but before he could make out the unknown feeling, the dragon opened its mouth and charged for him. Ruse closed his eyes, attempting to escape this nightmare._

He opened his eyes, relieved to see that the world was unchanged and still the same as he left it. He began to wonder if time had shifted in his detachment but the sun had still remained in the same place. It was indeed a peculiar dream and the fact that it had occurred over two consecutive days was no mere had meaning.

_Why can I remember these two dreams since I woke up yesterday, but not anything before?_ Ruse threw his hands to his head in confusion, kneeling before the river trying to make sense of all of these dreams. Ruse looked at the flowing water, it was always known to put his mind at ease and the peace it had bestowed into him really helped him, even though he just sat beside the river.

He wondered what Dean was doing the time he was out becoming one with nature and ventured back to the house he built over the river. From a distance, it actually looked like a work of art, though that faded as he got closer to it. It was really a mess, but what choice did they have?

They had to build fast enough to prevent any of the wondering creatures of the night from barging in on them. He knew they couldn't spawn where there was light, but Dean didn't. Due to this a group of zombies and a creeper nearly destroyed the front door if it hadn't been for Ruse's swift actions with the stone sword.

It was still early and Ruse could always venture into the mineshaft he built at a later stage in the day. He ascended up the lit stairway and knocked on the door. There was no reply. He knocked again. Still no reply. He opened the door and saw the entire house was empty.

Ruse's first reaction drew him to the furnaces and when he examined it, the coal was gone. Disappeared. Ruse started to worry and then made his way to the large chest on the other end of the room. When he opened it, a sword, shield, bow and 64 arrows were gone. Dean slowly closed the chest and gazed out the open door and into the distant Lorana woods.

Only one thought crossed his mind: _How did I know?_

~X~

Dean was rather relieved when he left the house. He was starting to get annoyed with Ruse's ranting of protecting him when he was actually preventing him from living his dream of adventure. He had already placed 64 torches from his inventory and had 64 more to place so he was still fine venturing deeper into the Lorana forest.

When he left the house, he scanned the area for Ruse and saw him in the distance meditating by the river, something he never did before, but how would Dean know seeing as he couldn't remember anything before yesterday. For all he knew, he and Ruse could be aliens sent to extract human information or synthetic beings trying to exterminate the human race.

He would never know, but he may as well have some fun in the woods. So he snuck out of the house and remained in crouch position until Ruse was out of his sights. Then he ran and had fun doing it.

Dean took the bow and arrow to hunt the animals for some proper food after he overcooked the pork chop too high that it turned black before blaming Ruse for getting disgusting meat. The two had a fight until they went to bed. Dean knew that Ruse had already forgotten their first argument the previous night but he still saw it clearly and the more he saw it, the more he began to regret his decision.

Knowing the memory would hover over him as a mere weight, he tried ignoring it, but at certain intervals it would return to haunt him. It began to pester him, nearly to the point that he had forgotten his way, until he saw what he wanted.

In the distance was a deer, a very rare creature in the Overworld and hardly ever seen. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold, but what was truly spectacular was that its meat was of legends, one of the best meats in the entire Overworld that could give you full health for two days at least. And it was his to slay.

Dean saw a rock not too far ahead and gently lowered himself onto his stomach for maximum stealth. He then rummaged through his inventory and brought out the bow and the 64 arrows he 'borrowed' from the house's chest and loaded the bow, aiming it at the prey.

The animal was in a forest clearing where the sun shone on it elegantly, portraying it in all of its beauty. Dean began to hesitate in releasing the arrow and taking his prize. Something about it just made him hold back.

_'Take your prize,'_ said a voice in his mind with a deep voice.

As he was about to fire, another voice entered his mind.

_'No, think about what you are doing? This may be the last beast of its kind.'_

This one was more gentle and sympathetic.

_'Even better,'_ said the other voice,_ 'Think about how all that meat will be yours and that only you will experience its full power.'_

Dean began to nod in acknowledgement, drooling at the same time. Dean took aim, ready to end the majestic beast's life.

_'THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING!'_ boomed the soothing voice.

_'DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM!'_ replied the deep voice, _'He is your fear! I am your courage! Embrace me!'_

Dean took aim again, not letting anything else distract him with the string fully stretched, the arrow's end held menacingly between Dean's fingers. He loosened his grip, the sight of the deer meat clearly visible before his eyes. Then the deer yelped and began to trot weakly.

The reaction caused Dean to fire his arrow into the trees before he understood what had actually happened. He watched the deer with the other side facing him and saw it plummet to the ground, revealing the black arrow imbedded in its skin. Dean quickly slid down the rock and stayed behind it, his back supported by the rock trying to hear for any footsteps or unusual sounds.

Judging by the sudden death, Dean assumed it was a Poison V enchanted arrow that instantly drained the deer's health, but had also caused it to rot. That animal was gone for good. Dean steadily inched to the edge of the rock to catch a glimpse of suspected movement he thought he heard. Unfortunately, he was right and it was what he had expected. There approaching the fallen beast were two demons, similar to the one he had slain the previous day, their yellow eyes glowing maliciously.

One of them had a black mage staff that radiated red and purple essence at the tip and the other bore a black and purple longsword with a full round black coated shield, all made of a black alloy with red pulsating energy flowing through its designs. He stayed silent trying to hear what the two had to say. It may give him an idea as to what they are.

"Another one for the great one," said the one with the staff.

"Yes," replied the warrior demon, "He'll be pleased to know that it is the last of its kind. He will have the greatest feast of his life."

The demons began to laugh maliciously, which also left a cloud of guilt over Dean's shoulders. He began to regret not listening to the soothing voice, but his inner demon had taken over. He turned this regret to anger and embraced it. He wanted to charge for the two fiends when he heard them speak once more.

"Get the cage ready," called out the warrior demon to the forest behind him, "Our master wouldn't want to wait for his great feast."

Just then more demons emerged from the forest and a dark atmosphere seemed to emerge from above and hang over the beast. Dean counted seven in the group and four of them had mage staffs, so Dean would pretty much lose if he engaged in combat. A bow and arrow up against four demon mages and three demon warriors turned the odds against him and would only result in his untimely demise.

Seeing as he had no chance of winning, he slowly backed away, using the rock to block the demons' vision. Once he was a distance away, he crouched and saw they still hadn't seen him, when he backed up into another person.

He felt heavy armour on his collision and wondered if Ruse had managed to craft iron armour. He doubted himself that it was Ruse and slowly turned around… greeting another demon. This was one slightly larger than the rest with the same armour and colour, except this one had a bloody greatsword on his back.

Dean regretted going on this adventure as the demon sniggered whilst drawing its greatsword ready to make mincemeat out of the archer before him. Dean was in shock and could not move from seeing the bigger demonic creature. The demon brute raised his greatsword in the air, and placed it behind his head, providing it with the potential energy needed to slice Dean.

Only then did Dean's shock break but as he was about to draw another arrow, a blade emerged in the brute's chest. It was a stone sword. The brute let out a cry of help, which was more like a roar, before he was sliced in half when Ruse stood heroically over the fallen creature. Dean was thankful to see his brother again and would've hugged him, if it hadn't been for the incoming demons. Ruse looked at the fallen brute and swept the greatsword from the ground and charged for the incoming demons.

"SHOOT THEM!" cried Ruse.

Dean drew out his bow and aimed for the furthest demon, which was without a doubt the mages. They were powerful at long range and were also sitting ducks. He watched as Ruse threw the greatsword in various methods that bested their pathetic attacks.

Ruse was a skilled greatsword fighter as he could block and even parry any type of attack with it. It was like he was one with it, unlike the longswords and axes which he saw as useless tools. Dean, on the other hand, enjoyed the longbow as he could deliver the necessary damage he sought.

The demons attempted a counter attack by swarming on Ruse but he performed a whirlwind attacked that repelled them before he sliced them in pieces as effortlessly as a pair of scissors. Dean had managed to take down two of the demons with only six arrows, when they should have taken at least a thousand to feel pain.

Maybe his perception of the situation was distorted and these creatures were in reality, no match for them. Once Ruse had cleaned the warrior demons, he charged for the two remaining mages instantly decapitating them simultaneously.

However, one of the mages Dean shot down got up weakly and targeted Ruse. Dean quickly shot an arrow at him which imbedded in its head just as Ruse swung around as a reaction to the movement. He scanned the area and was relieved to see that all of the demons have been dealt with personally but had also laid his sight on Dean who appeared rather timid. Dean knew Ruse was upset at him and would scold him, like he did before… if he could only remember where he had been scolded.

Ruse gestured to Dean to come to him and that scared him. Normally, Ruse would go to him, but this sudden change in behaviour caused Dean to react unnaturally, but he still went to Ruse, gazing down at the ground. He passed the fallen dear, which Ruse may have overlooked, more focused on Dean's behaviour.

He would be expecting the lecture of a lifetime and soon enough stood before his now dictatorial brother expecting a shout to break the deadly silence and to dispel his cold stare. Dean closed his eyes, hard, ready for anything that would come out of Ruse's mouth.

"Am I too authoritative?" he asked calmly, yet fiercely.

Dean opened his eyes, confused. Ruse should have been angry with him. He looked up at his brother who had lost his cold sneer.

"Wha… What?"

"Am I too authoritative?"

Dean stuttered, unsure of what word to speak next.

"The reason why you disappear on adventure the whole time," Ruse continued, "Is it because I'm too hard on you? Am I not what you wanted me to be?"

"No Ruse. I… It's just that… just that I…"

"Speak your mind."

Dean was stuttering heavily and was on the brink of crying, but managed to keep his calm.

"I feel that… that you're limiting me from being myself and enjoying my life."

"Dean. I only want what's best for you. Besides, you don't go out into a forest by yourself and try and take down a demon nest."

Dean was half expecting this from Ruse. It was inevitable and Ruse always liked to point out the flaws of people and that was his problem: he was a perfectionist and being a perfectionist, sometimes wasn't a good thing.

"Just for the record, I…"

Ruse then clasped his hand on his right arm in sudden pain yelping at the same time. When he slowly rubbed his hand away, a dart's end was sticking out of his arm. Upon this realisation, he became numb and fell to his knees when Dean caught him.

"Ruse… RUSE!"

Then a sharp pain stung on his arm and he instantly felt woozy. Ruse fell to the floor and Dean fell on top of him still retaining some form of vision. He managed to plan his falling trajectory so that his head faced the direction of where the dart originated.

At first he saw nothing and began murmuring something still trying to keep focus. As he was about to doze off, he saw something move in the distance. He couldn't identify what it was until he saw the venomous yellow eyes glow wickedly in the darkness. He saw the bodies come closer but he was already out by the time they got to them.

~X~

Ruse tried opening his eyes, but the dart's effects were still in effect and had begun the final stages not too long ago. He already knew he was tied to a fencing's beam at Notch knows where probably being prepared for an experiment or Notch knows what. He remembered that dart in his arm and then he dozed off.

He tried lifting up his head to get an idea where he was but came to no avail. He did see that he was still on grass so he might still be in the forest and also saw black feet with a red glow pacing consistently before him, obviously one of those demons were planning what to do with him and Dean…. Dean! That's when he remembered that he must have got hit as well. He wouldn't know because he was already out. He tried looking up and saw more, but still could not see any sign of his brother.

_'If these filthy demons have done anything to hurt my brother… I will make them all suffer! ALL OF THEM!'_ Ruse became so angry, that he could break free from his hold and injure any demon he could get his hands on. Within moments he was able to gaze up at the surroundings. It was nearing sunset and they were on a flat piece of land surrounded by the forest trees with a river flowing in the distance.

Ruse concluded that they were still in the Lorana Forest and that their chances of being rescued were almost non-existent. He counted six demons in his line of sight, one by him, another further away and four forming a perimeter around the outpost. He also assumed there were more behind him to keep the outpost well-guarded. All of them had the same black armour on with the red purple glow.

The one in front of him continued his pacing and that was when he saw Dean opposite him also tied to a fence beam with a demon standing beside him with its sword drawn. This spurred his adrenaline. He would not lose the only family he had to these mindless beasts; of course, he had not heard them talk, until his hearing returned.

"You never hesitated killing them before," said the one next to Dean, "So why change now."

"Shut the filth up!" cursed the pacing demon, before continuing his walk of consideration, "This is different!"

"How so? They are humans nevertheless!"

The demon by Dean threw his sword around with the gestures and had nearly beheaded Dean, the sight of that fuelling Ruse with more anger. That was when the pacing demon came to Ruse, which caused him to lower his head in response as though he was still unconscious. Ruse focused on his feet which were now before him.

"True," replied the demon, "But they are not normal."

Ruse lifted his head which caught the demon's attention, its statement attracting Ruse's interest. The other demons drew the arrows at Ruse's awakening whilst this demon scanned him. The demon's eyes widened in surprise when he brought his hand closer trying to touch him.

"Remarkable," it whispered.

Ruse then realised that they had mouths but were the same colour as their face which made it hard to tell when they opened them, though needless to say, the inside was slightly darker than the outside. The demon's head then blew up as a bolt of light collided with its face.

This triggered Ruse's adrenaline which made him fully aware of his surroundings. Some of the distant demons were instantly killed from the bolts of light, which were actually Lightning enchanted arrows capable of delivering twice the damage as arrows with the Flame enchantment.

Fire's also started to spread and most of the demons were being killed giving Ruse the opportunity to break free, rescue his brother and escape this Notch-forsaken place. He tried to wriggle his hands out of the knot when a figure appeared before him.

The figure had enchanted iron armour with an enchanted iron longsword in his right hand and an iron shield in the other hand. He aimed his sword at Ruse and set it behind him to obtain the momentum required for the kill. Then he charged it at Ruse who was unable to counter.

"WAIT!" yelped Ruse.

Then the blade made impact, not with Ruse, but somewhere higher… where the knot was. Ruse was instantly free as he brought his hands before him, trying to remove the knots. Once the knots were free, which he removed within a few seconds, he quickly went to his brother, aware that the fire was fast approaching him. He tried to break the knot with his bare hands and came to no avail. He called to the knight for help, but he just stood there.

Ruse had no time to argue and tried to think of a way to help Dean and that's when he remembered something that may just work. He scanned the surroundings and saw his greatsword, Dean's stone longsword, his bow and three sets of arrows. He hurried there, grabbed the stuff and returned.

The knight watched him perform this and conveyed no emotion, but that was because his face was completely concealed. Ruse drew the longsword, aimed the tip at the knot and lashed at it, instantly snapping it.

_'Some knight,'_ scoffed Ruse in his thoughts. He put the equipment in his inventory and tried to pick up Dean which was surprisingly easy as he was in adrenaline. Once Dean was supported on him, he looked at the knight who gestured his head to the right before breaking into a run in that direction. Seeing as the fire had engulfed the other ways, Ruse followed swift.

~X~

Ruse was soon beside the knight as they ran through the forest the fire about a few hundred blocks behind them. Ruse tried conversing with the knight but he kept quiet. He didn't know why he should speak to the knight who had been unable to help him save Dean.

He most probably had an iron sword which would've worked better than the stone sword. Ruse just ran with Dean on his back until they were out of the woods and greeted by a magnificent sight unlike any other.

Before them… was a vessel, much like the ones in his vision, except this one was made of iron blocks and obsidian and stood at a height of 10 blocks and a length of 30. It was long and sleek and bore the same cannons as the demon's vessels in Ruse's vision. Atop it was a deck with manual cannons at the back on either side.

It was truly a spectacle to behold and soon the rear entrance to the vessel opened creating a stairway into the vessel where a man in enchanted heavy diamond armour stood and waited. The knight ran towards the vessel which let Ruse follow subsequently. If the knight wouldn't give him answers, then the diamond guy probably would.

He followed the knight into the vessel until they were all on board when the diamond guy closed the stairway, thus allowing the vessel to hover into the air. There was a couch nearby where Ruse rested his little brother. That was when the diamond guy approached him which caused Ruse to turn around. The two stared at each other when Ruse spoke first.

"Tell me what in Notch's name is going on here!" demanded Ruse.

"Relax," replied the diamond guy.

"HOW CAN I RELAX?! TELL ME WHAT THE FILTH IS GOING ON HERE!"

The diamond guy took off his helmet which revealed a middle-aged man with hazel eyes and short black hair. He had a prominent moustache with stubble along his chin and neck. Ruse looked out the window and saw they were moving at an incredibly high speed, even faster than a mine cart. He was surprised that they didn't feel the force from the speed acting on them.

"I am General Byron Payne," introduced the diamond guy extending his hand.

"I am Ruse Dyewood," returned Ruse, accepting the greeting.

"Pleasure. Listen Ruse, my unit were patrolling the area for any Nydric activity and we saw them carrying you and your friend there, to their outpost, so I dispatched a team to rescue you."

"Nydrics?" muttered Ruse in confusion.

"Those demons that attacked you. You've never seen one?"

"No, never."

"I find that hard to believe. Everyone's heard of them."

"Well I haven't," replied Ruse more aggressively, "So what do they want with me and my brother?"

Payne glanced at the man resting on the couch who he gathered was the man's brother, before returning his gaze at Ruse.

"How should I know? They find humans and they kill them at their bases."

"Except that they didn't die instantly," interrupted the knight.

Ruse and Payne focused on him. Ruse was angry at the knight. Originally, he thought he had a throat condition or his tongue was cut out, but he managed to speak just fine.

"What did you see, Derrick?" asked Payne.

"We surveyed the Nydric activity for a while. They were studying Ruse and his brother for quite a while. They had considered experimentation."

Payne stood in disbelief. Ruse didn't know what was going on; he thought it was standard procedure for Nydrics to experiment on their prisoners.

"That's a first," said Payne in bewilderment.

"Forget the damn Nydrics!" barked Ruse pointing at the knight, Derrick, "I want to know why you couldn't help me save my brother!"

"Is this true?" added Payne.

Ruse hoped that Payne would exact the proper punishment on Derrick for his failure to save a civilian in danger.

"It was the ropes the Nydrics used," replied Derrick.

"What about the ropes?"

"They are enchanted," interrupted Payne, understanding Derrick's reasoning, "The only thing that can break the knot is an enchanted weapon."

"HE HAD AN ENCHANTED IRON SWORD!" snapped Ruse, "HE COULD'VE USED IT!"

"No, he couldn't."

Ruse stood in confusion, disappointment and anger. That was not the news he wanted to hear. He wanted to know the right reason why Derrick couldn't help him.

"In order for the enchantment on the knot to dispel, the enchantment on the weapon must be spent," explained Payne.

"I sacrificed my enchantment on you. I had no more enchantments to help your brother. He was gone for."

_'But he wasn't, you piece of filth!'_ thought Ruse.

"Then you broke it… with a stone sword!"

"No enchantments!" interrupted Payne, bewildered.

"No enchantments," repeated Derrick.

They both looked at Ruse in surprise. Perhaps now that he had their attention, he could finally get the answers he wanted.

"What could the Nydrics want with me and Dean?" repeated Ruse, hopefully expecting a better answer.

"I don't know," replied Payne.

Ruse half accepted Payne's ignorance of the Nydrics motives.

"However…" he continued, "I do know someone who might. Problem is that he is in Omega City and it will take us half a day to get there."

"HALF A DAY! To travel 1 400 kilo blocks."

Payne cocked his eyebrow at the warrior unsure of how to answer the question. Everyone should know about their technology at present.

"This vessel can travel at a speed of 150 kilo blocks per hour. Where were you in the last 50 years?"

Ruse felt like not answering that. Payne would then think he was mental. Just then, they heard a groaning sound in the distance behind them. Ruse turned around and saw Dean was almost awake and noting his surroundings. Ruse instantly kneeled before him.

"Where… where are we?" asked Dean.

"We're safe, Dean," replied Ruse reassuringly.

Payne and Derrick came behind them which Ruse sensed. He saw a serious look on Payne's face, whereas the jerk knight still hadn't removed his face. Ruse knew he couldn't do anything to help, but he could've tried and it was his brother.

"You sure, you haven't heard of the Nydrics?"

"No!"

"Then I recommend you meet me on the upper deck in 5 minutes. Just follow that staircase until you're on the roof."

The pair then walked up the stairway, turned right and continued up another flight of steps, judging by their footsteps. Ruse turned his attention to Dean who was now in full awareness of his surroundings.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

**Like I said, I'm still busy with Chapter 4 and the reason its taking so long is because I'm also designing the cover of the book which I handdrew. It's still being edited in Paint.**

**I'll have Chapter 4 ready and online by Saturday**

**Please read and review and thanks to those who already reviewed, it motivates me to write more.**


	7. Chapter 4 - River Rapids

**I said I would get it ready by today, and I did.**

**The first half of the chapter is more dialogue and focuses on understanding Ruse and Dean.**

**The second focuses on the fight with Nydrics as they begin to pursue the brothers.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Ruse and Dean were unable to believe they could stand straight and not feel any force as the vessel banked left and right alternately, hovering at a distance of about 7 blocks above the ground.

At first they were uncomfortable with this new phenomenon that travelled at unbelievable speeds and if it wasn't for whatever held them together, both of them would be swept off within seconds. It was fast approaching dusk as the vessel swiftly shifted into and out of the forest tributaries, or river intersections that formed something like a delta.

On the deck of the vessel, there was a lounge area with a freezer chest (built with ice blocks around a wooden chest) in the centre to keep the water and other appropriate foods cold. Surrounding it were two sofas opposite each other and three deck chairs opposite each other. Ruse and Dean sat on one sofa whilst Payne and Derrick had already made themselves comfortable.

Ruse persuaded Payne to repeat the story up until now and as he continued speaking, Dean just sat there as though it was expected. When he had finished, Dean looked to Derrick, who still had his armour on and was gazing down at the floor.

"You could've at least tried," said Dean.

Derrick said nothing as he stared blankly at the two brothers. He then took his gaze down knowing his guilt which he refused to admit. Payne ignored him as there were more serious matters to attend to, like how Ruse had managed to use a non-enchanted weapon to break the Nydric rope as no one in recorded history could have performed such an action.

He thought there was something more to it. Awkward silence followed as the four were either thinking of what to say next when Ruse decided to break the silence.

"Payne?"

Payne returned his gaze at Ruse.

"Care to explain what the Nydrics are doing in our world? Aren't the creepers and zombies enough trouble as is?"

Payne could only nod in disbelief at Ruse's question. Dean looked up also to pay attention to the conversation whilst Derrick still gazed at the floor like some hopeless and meaningless psycho.

"You _seriously_ don't know about the Nydrics?"

"Should we?"

Payne locked his hands together and supported his arms on his legs whilst Ruse leaned back finding full comfort from the couch.

"Everyone knows about the Nydrics," began Payne, "They are the reason we live in fear. The first we learnt about them was after one of our own went into the dimension we call the End. There he did battle with the mythical Ender Dragon that had won us the war against the mobs and begun the second era. After that, these demons started to appear and they actually had an intellect as high as us and could craft the strongest of weapons from the most useless of scrap."

Payne took a deep breath before continuing. Ruse could see he was telling the truth, considering the worry in his eyes.

"For 144 years since that fateful day, when we thought we could finally declare peace, another war broke out."

"Do you think they are from the End?" asked Dean, "They attacked you when the Ender Dragon fell, so there has to be a connection there."

"Maybe," replied Payne with uncertainty, "But right now, we aren't concerned with their point of origin."

"How do you know?" protested Ruse, "With all due respect, it may be a vital factor in winning this war… where they came from."

"Well that is not our main concern!" snapped Payne, "The people are more important to protect than to go randomly searching for information that probably doesn't even exist."

Payne had a point there. Ruse knew too well that the Nydrics wouldn't just give up their information. Then a look of understanding became evident on Payne's face.

"Unless we never had to search for the information in the first place."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruse in confusion.

"You must have some form of knowledge of the Nydrics," assured Payne, "Never have they spared any human, yet they spared you. Perhaps you are connected to their existence."

Ruse felt insulted at Payne's remark at suggesting that he may be in connection with the Nydrics, the creatures he truly despised.

"Are you saying we're involved with the Nydrics' activities?"

"What other choice could there be? For all we know, you could be Nydric spies on our vessel."

That began to nudge at Ruse's temptation to punch the General in the face, when a guy in robes appeared to his left. He looked like a young guy, blue eyes and had yet to develop stubble. His robes were white with green and gold stripes and markings weaved all about the design.

He looked rather timid as he approached the group with a green head-sized sphere in his hands that was transparent with a bright white core.

"Do you have what I asked for, Ronald?"

"I have the archives, yes sir," replied Ronald.

"Then get to work mage!"

The mage then approached Ruse and Dean quite timidly. _'He must have seen the weapons,'_ thought Ruse. He then accessed the green sphere which conjured a lone rectangle which he began hitting with his fingers.

"I need to scan you so we can see your place of origin," said the mage.

"We ain't from Omega City, if that's what you're asking?" added Dean wittily.

Ruse nudged his brother for his remark whilst Payne eyed him carefully, Derrick still embracing his silence and detaching himself from everyone else.

Ruse's attention focused on Ronald as he carelessly operated the sphere, something that he expected from a newbie. It continued for another minute, when Ruse's impatience suddenly became known.

"For Nether's sake, give me the damn thing!" snapped Ruse as he stood up and snatched the sphere from Ronald's grip and tried accessing the files himself.

At first, they were stunned at Ruse's actions as he pressed the buttons he thought were correct, looking at the screen simultaneously.

"Wait!" exclaimed Ronald reaching for the sphere, "You don't under…"

The sphere then droned and Ruse found himself looking at the archives of Omega City with Sentinel to the left and Imperium to the right.

"There," said Ruse disappointingly, showing them the face of the archives, "What was so hard about that?"

Both Payne and Ronald stared at him with open mouths, even Derrick was now paying attention, though it appeared as though he was also stuck in shock. Ruse looked at Dean who just jerked his shoulders at their behaviour.

"Did you just do… what I think you did?" stuttered Payne.

"Access the archives? Hell yeah I did! What's wrong with that?"

"Ruse," began Payne slowly, "Only a mage… can access those archives."

Ruse gazed slowly at the sphere he held in his hands and understood why Payne let Ronald access the archives, because only mages could. He refused to believe that he was a mage. He knew he was a warrior, not a mage. He told this to himself over and over again, but subconsciously he knew it was true.

He looked at Ronald hoping to hear that it was not true and that Payne was lying but his doubt wouldn't leave his mind giving him back the green sphere

"It's true," muttered Ronald who accepted the sphere.

Ruse took a deep breath as he gazed at the iron block floor of the vessel. He did not want to believe he was a mage. He was a warrior, but the more he wanted to believe that he was a mage, made him believe that he was not just a warrior.

"What are you?" said Payne in disgust.

Ruse looked up to face the general. Payne had narrow eyes waiting for Ruse to say those words that would give full permission to tear him down. Payne believed that Ruse and Dean were indeed Nydrics disguised as humans geared up for infiltration.

"I don't know. That's what I wanted to find out."

"Explain yourself!"

Payne was definitely more aggressive with Ruse after his actions.

"Yesterday morning, we woke up just outside the Lorana Forest. We didn't know anything before that day. We went deeper and built a house to survive when a Nydric tried to assassinate Dean. The next day Dean went hunting, I followed him and we were ambushed by the Nydrics when Derrick… _saved_ us and brought us here."

"Amnesia?" asked Payne.

"Yes," confirmed Ruse.

Payne looked fiercely at Ronald, his face red with anger.

"Do a scan on them. I want to know if they are telling the truth."

"I already did, sir," replied the mage, "And they are telling the truth."

As Payne was about to protest, Ronald showed him the scan of their heartbeats during their conversation and the heart rate was stable. Payne gradually calmed down after seeing the results. He stood up from the couch and went around the freezer to Ruse, who still gazed at him with cautious eyes.

"I am sorry, Ruse," he said extending his hand.

Ruse looked at the hand then stood up. Payne half-expected him to walk away and ignore his apology when Ruse grabbed his hand firmly, accepting the apology.

"I never hold grudges."

Payne smiled, probably the first time Ruse had ever seen him in that manner. As the two let go of the handshake, Dean stood up and interrupted the conversation.

"So what now?"

"Now we press on to Omega City," replied Payne, "Now that I know what the problem is, I know who to look for to help restore your memory and possibly get an insight on those damn Nydrics."

Payne's determination and willpower had returned to him and he felt invigorated, but he still acted like an arrogant snob, only focused on the destruction of the Nydrics, but at least Ruse could safely say that he was on their side… for now.

"Ronald, hand me the comm. orb and return to your chambers."

Ronald tossed him a small blue orb and bowed before the general, usually the Mage principle of saying farewell to one of higher authority, before walking away to his chamber.

"What's a comm. orb," Dean asked.

"It uses mage technology to allow you to communicate over distances," replied Payne, "I can communicate with the pilot from here. It's really a…"

Payne then looked at something behind Ruse and Dean to which they followed his eyes. The mage, Ronald had stopped dead in his tracks gazing in the distance and instantly he turned with horror on his face.

"NYDRIC SHIPS APPROA…"

Then a bolt of energy seared right through his head ending his life. Ruse, Dean and Payne instantly ducked at the sight of the mage's death. In the distance, a red and black Nydric vessel appeared joined shortly by a fleet of six behind it.

"Filth!" cursed Payne.

Ruse wondered if Payne had cursed because of the mage's death or because of the incoming Nydrics.

~X~

At first the dodging and evasion techniques were working as their vessel switched between the tributaries, but it failed epically afterwards. This proved the Nydrics were as intelligent as the humans as they carefully flanked the ship. Payne had called in more vessels via his blue orb but only two managed to join the fray.

The speeds they were travelling at were intense; Ruse knew the vessel was travelling way faster than before as the pilots struggled to sustain the momentum whenever they banked the vessel. During the pursuit, Dean had managed to grab a bow and shoot at the incoming vessels, which were even more menacing up close, like they radiated an aura of fear.

Eventually Payne decided to take proper action.

"Derrick! Man the gun!"

The knight looked at the weapon at the back-end of the vessels roof with its canister like units that stored the mage energy and the barrels which was capable of transforming it into projectiles to fire at the enemy.

"Sir, there is a chance that I could…"

"FOR NOTCH'S SAKE! GET YOUR BUTT ON THAT GUN OR I'LL SHOOT YOU MYSELF!"

Derrick reluctantly pressed on to the gun, dodging many of the red balls of energy the vessels fired. They had managed to hit their vessel but the iron structure prevented the flames from spreading, to which a thought crossed Ruse's mind.

"Can't you form a shield using the Mage technology?"

"They're still working on it!"

Ruse and Payne returned their gaze back to Derrick who was now blazing away at the Nydric vessels, pure blue energy surging out of the end of the barrels. He vibrated vigorously with the recoil of the rapid fire weapon in attempt to silence the obnoxious Nydric vessels.

Dean had seen how he operated the coil and was instantly entranced with the power that it delivered. Unfortunately, one of Nydric vessels had detached from the formation and maintained a distance from Payne's vessel before it turned and came on the offensive from the side.

Ruse tried to warn Derrick but the knight continued to focus all of his anger on the ships before him that his anger began to blind him, as well make him carelessly miss the target.

That was when the Nydric vessel that detached flew overhead and dropped an energy bomb from the looks of it that instantly blew Derrick into pieces. His helmet landed at Payne's feet whilst the rest of his body completely disintegrated into nothing.

Payne was starting to get angry, but it eventually turned to desperation. Even in his attempt to protect the people, the Nydrics still continued to best them time again. Even one Nydric alone could eradicate an entire battalion of soldiers in less than a minute. Going up one Nydric was like fighting the Ender Dragon or even The Wither.

"Let me try it!" spoke Dean confidently.

"Are you nuts!" protested Ruse, "Derrick's whole head got blown off and you say you want to try it! No!"

"I saw how he used it… I can use it as well!"

Just then a bolt just missed their heads and collided with the front of the vessel resulting in a noticeable explosion.

"NO!" snapped Ruse, as though the bolt was nothing significant.

"It's the only way, Ruse and you know it!"

As much as he hated to admit it, Dean was right. He knew why Dean had wanted to operate the gun. He knew his calibre, his aptitude and his talents, but only one thing held him back: his death. Normally siblings fight and despise each other but as Ruse was once told, maybe by his mother, that you only realise something's value when it is gone… forever.

He sometimes pictured himself alone without his brother and realised how lucky he was to have such a comrade. The one thing he couldn't do was let go, but it looked like he didn't have much choice.

"Be careful," concluded Ruse.

"I won't let you down brother."

Dean then broke into a run to the gun when a ship flew in from the left and hovered above them. Dean stopped and drew his bow when Ruse called to him.

"We got them, Dean!" said Ruse, drawing his longsword, "You deal with those tailgaters behind us."

Payne drew his diamond sword and diamond shield and readied himself for the incoming Nydrics who suddenly appeared from either side of the vessel and landed on the vessel. Some were armed with the black and purple longswords, another with a greatsword and three with mage staffs.

All their eyes emitted a spiteful, venomous yellow glow as they seemed to snicker with Ruse's odds against him. Some looked at Dean who had activated the gun and was already blazing away at the Nydric ships whilst the group surrounded Ruse and Payne with a six block radius.

"Still think we can win?" said Payne with a hint of fear in his voice.

"That's a lame answer," replied Ruse, still focusing on the Nydrics before him, keeping a tight grip on the greatsword he stole from the brute, "We _are _going to win!"

Just then, an explosion sounded in the distance and when they looked, two Nydric vessels were destroyed in flight, from the miraculous efforts of Dean Dyewood. Ruse had a feeling that was going to happen sooner or later, it isn't about the power, but the accuracy.

Nevertheless, the Nydrics grew angry and most of them charged for Ruse and Payne whilst others remained behind to declare the perimeter.

One with a longsword charged for Ruse but was easily dispatched as he swung his greatsword from the side, sending the demon off the vessel. Another two came for him, which he easily parried the attack of the greatsword and sliced through the Nydric's waist before he pommeled the other one with the hilt, stunning it.

Payne was also fairing substantially well against the three Nydrics that swarmed him. Dean was surprised that he struggled with them before he decided to give one of them an uppercut which actually split him into two, a result that he wasn't really expecting.

"BANK LEFT!" screamed Payne into the orb.

The pilot did so and no effect was seen on the Nydrics. Ruse wondered why Payne would do such a thing if it wasn't going clear out the Nydrics.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" protested Ruse as he decapitated another Nydric.

"YOU'LL SEE!"

Ruse managed to get a glimpse of the trailing Nydric vessels and saw that only two of the initial six were destroyed. At least Dean was able to fend off these fiends unlike some people he knew. They continued on for a while when Payne looked in the distance and smiled whilst being attacked by a Nydric which he fiercely repelled away.

"EVERYONE HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" screamed Payne at the top of his voice, before talking to the comm. orb, "ROLL IT!"

Dean was already secured whilst Ruse and Payne managed to latch onto the edges. Ruse wondered where Payne was headed with this change in strategy. Just then the entire vessel began to tilt to one side which had caused the Nydrics to lose their footing and slide towards the balcony.

The rotation led until the entire vessel was upside down and Nydrics began falling one by one into the stream below as Ruse and Payne desperately hanged on for their lives whilst Dean maintained a firm grip on the gun. Unfortunately for the Nydrics, they landed at the edge of a waterfall that led into a cave with lava at the bottom, so they had it.

"WAY COOL!" exclaimed Dean with a sudden burst in adrenaline.

"NOT COOL!" snapped Payne. He then brought the blue orb to his mouth, "RETURN!"

The vessel then decelerated rapidly until it nearly stalled before it arced down and returned the right-side up and accelerating in the other direction. Ruse was impressed with Payne's methods.

"How did you know about that?" asked Ruse

"I had to get to Imperium via the Guyan Coastline, and this was in the way," replied Payne.

"But I thought we couldn't feel any force on here?"

"Gravity still applies. Why do you think we're not hovering right now."

"Good point."

Then a thought crossed Payne's mind.

"Hang on, did you see any mages fall with them?"

Ruse thought back to the event and realised no mages were overwhelmed by gravity's pull. He knew they could hover, so they might have stayed out of battle during the switchover. Payne instantly heightened his alertness after seeing Ruse's incapability of delivering a sound answer.

"Where the hell are they?" demanded Payne.

"Uh-oh," replied Ruse, looking up.

The mages were now hovering above them and conjuring red energy. He assumed that they had followed the ship from a distance and waited until it was safe to return. They hovered cold like death, without emotion, without mercy, they just hovered lifeless above them.

Within an instant they focused their energy at a place at the front of the vessel where a portal formed. Ruse may not remember much, but he felt a shiver when he saw the obsidian frame and purple energy within. A Nether portal stood before them.

Just as Ruse was expecting a zombie pigmen or blaze to appear, Nydrics took their place. He presumed that the Nether was where they originated. They began to swarm out of the portal and charged for Ruse and Payne, trying to encompass them, but that strategy was already predicted. Unfortunately, their strategy was slightly different.

Instead, they all tried attacking simultaneously, much like zombie pigmen behaviour after attacking one of them. Others detached from the main group and sneaked cautiously to attack Dean, but Ruse was too enclosed to do anything about it. Surprisingly the Nydrics were hitting them with their hilts and not the blade itself, thus indicating one thing: they were valuable.

It wasn't long before Payne took a knock to the head and was instantly thrown out of the scrum. They wanted Ruse and Dean. Ruse took several knocks and blows and it didn't have a great effect on his health, plus he was taking out some of the Nydrics that were uncomfortably too close to him.

Then he saw the Nydrics flanking Dean when he took out the last Nydric vessel after three more joined the pursuit. Soon they had swarmed him too and this had only contributed to Ruse's anger, so intensely that he suddenly snapped. There were about twenty Nydrics in all including the mages, and the rate at which they were emerging from the portal had diminished.

"ENOUGH!" barked Ruse, viciously.

Whilst the Nydrics were now all on top of him, he brought his sword above all of them and drove it into the ground, imbedding itself in the iron floor. He didn't know why he did this, he thought on instinct, but suddenly all the Nydrics were repelled away. The force that was emitted from the greatsword had created a repulsion wave that pushed all the Nydrics to the balconies, even the ones swarming Dean, but he had remained unaffected.

Ruse saw him mouth the words: "Dear Notch!"

Ruse looked to where Payne had fallen and saw an utter look at surprise. He returned his gaze to the Nydrics about him who were getting to the feet once more, whilst the three mages had returned to ground level. Ruse readied his sword, ready for another strike, trying to prove that the last one wasn't real, merely a Nydric illusion.

_'I hope this works,'_ he thought, _'But that will just prove me wrong.'_

Once most of the Nydric forces were up, Ruse spun about bestowing him with the momentum he needed. Then he swung his sword in a full whirlwind which had sent a horizontal repulsion wave that knocked all the Nydrics off the edge of the vessel. It had even destroyed the Nether portal slicing through the obsidian with surprising ease.

Ruse dropped his sword and fell to his knees, completely stunned by what had happened. He was indeed a mage, now there was no denying it. He looked at his hand wondering what other secrets may be hiding beneath his skin. He gathered that that was the reason the Nydrics may have been after him and Dean.

Payne got up slowly, not really worrying about the injuries he sustained, or the damage he received. He went to Ruse and placed a hand on his shoulder and was shortly joined by Dean. He noticed their presence and got up from his shocked state, Payne releasing his clutch on his shoulder. He had a wound on his left face and another bigger one across his lower right arm.

"I… You… you were right," stuttered Ruse, "I am a mage."

"Maybe even more," uttered Payne.

"How so?"

"You were the first _mage_ I have seen who could channel his energy through a sword, _no_ other mage could do that. Why do you think they use staffs? Hell, the Nydrics can't even do that, even with their advanced technology."

"What are you suggesting about me?"

"You could be our weapon to finally win this war and avenge every life taken by the Nydrics."

"I'm just a warrior," replied Ruse feebly

"And a mage," Payne added.

"Then what does that make Dean?" asked Ruse.

Dean thought about it and came to a rather absurd result. Ruse and Payne waited for a response, as Payne tried to understand their lineage to deduce the reasons for their abilities

"Death Rogue! It's rather apt."

Payne was taken aback by Dean's answer.

"It's possible, you do favour the shadows, but that's beside the point!"

Ruse returned his attention to Payne who was passive at the moment.

"But how can one be a warrior and a mage? There has never been anyone with such calibre."

Payne placed his hand on shoulder again.

"There is now."

* * *

**Chapter 5 will come slightly faster than I expected as it was one of my favourites and introduces a new perspective to the story.**

**Read the Chapter information to get a hint at what is to come.**


	8. Chapter 5 - Son of the End

**I said Chapter 5 would take me a day to finalise and here it is.**

**This is my most favourite chapter and introduces the antagonists (bad guys) of the story.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

A Nydric stood at the door, outside the throne room waiting for something. He was unlike any other Nydric, he was more sophisticated with artificial barrels attached to his arms with claws retracting at the ends like he was a twisted experiment. He also wore light chrome armour and heavy greaves for maximum grip and to adhere to any surface.

He had grey lifeless eyes with small red pupils in the centre and bore a breather mask. He looked out into the lava sea below him with the red haze of the Nether misting his vision into the distance. The walls were made of nether bricks and obsidian and the glass panes took the place of nether fencing. With Nydric technology, the panes were able to resist any type of damage whether it was an arrow or a TNT explosion.

The reason why he was there was because the leader of the Nydrics had summoned him and another member of the Ender Council of Gods which had composed of all of the leader's brethren and closest allies. They had all lived for over a century and could still not overwhelm the Overworld, even though they had control of the only access point into and out of the Nether.

Within moments a big built creature ascended up the flight of stairs. He bore black juggernaut heavy armour with red and purple markings in straight and curved lines. wielding a greatsword in one hand and a battle-axe in the other. The grooves in his helmet radiated an orange glow. He stood almost half a block taller than the experimented Nydric.

"What took you so long?" asked the Nydric with a hiss, "Father beckoned us three minutes."

"Well, he should know that I was training my troops!" replied the brute, "All ten thousand of them!"

"Why must you always be so hostile, Amghar?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Ghammar, but Father sees me as a demon and a deadly warrior and I expect to be so, unlike you with your inventions."

"If it weren't for my inventions, the Nydrics would all be dead!" snapped the barrel-armed Nydric.

Amghar threatened his brother-god with his menacing pose when the doors rattled as a demonic voice boomed deeply from the other side. Amghar trembled slightly, he still thought that his father wasn't really that powerful, but he learnt never to make that remark ever again, not even in his thoughts as his Father was rumoured to read minds and even dismember them mentally.

Amghar and Ghammar stood before the doors, hesitating to open them for fear of what punishment may greet them for their tardiness, when Amghar committed and opened the doors, Ghammar close behind him, walking as a gorilla would. The room was in the shape of a dome and was too composed of nether brick, obsidian and iron blocks they mined and crafted from the Overworld.

The roof bore obsidian with a hole in the middle that allowed their father to access the highest point of the Nether and overview his great empire which expanded over one hundred thousand square kilo blocks of area in the Nether alone. The floor was made from nether brick and iron blocks running as stripes from the door to the other end of the room.

At eye-sight there was a two block high window that spanned the entire dome to allow for an all-around view except, at the far end of the room where the throne was, made entirely of diamond blocks and red wool for comfort. The only lighting that was evident were glowstone chandeliers that hung from the corners of the hole in the roof. Through the panoramic window, they could see the rest of Nydric construction in the many buildings that stood disturbingly at the horizon, if there was one in the Nether.

In the centre of the room was an iron table where the Ender Council would gather. The seats were made from nether brick and each Nydric God was designated a seat whilst the leader would sit on his throne and watch his brethren carefully. Soon enough a black light emitted from the hole above with a red haze. It was both spectacular and terrifying. Then a figure descended, his facial features obscure from the light.

He had the shape of a humanoid dragon with huge demon-like wings with a wing-span of three times his height of two and a half blocks. He was facing the other way which made it hard to see his distinguishing features like eye colour and teeth size. He was pitch-black in colour with a dark red glow emitting from beneath the scales of his back, arms and legs. He also had a long tail with a sharp chrome black sword tip at the end.

He slowly descended until he settled on the table, his posture was merciless and the dark aura he radiated was of the greatest malevolence and evil, anyone would ever see. Amghar and Ghammar kneeled before him, not risking meeting his eyes without his permission. Their father was feared across their armies and could dispatch the entire human race with a simple thought, so the rumour says. They could hear the creature's hoarse but invigorating breathing.

"Your tardiness is unacceptable," he said, his voice deep like evil itself and fierce like power itself.

"Forgive us for our late-coming, Father!" replied Ghammar.

"I do hope there is a reason for this."

The more he slowed his talking, the more fear it induced into his sons.

"There is," replied Amghar, "I was training my troops to prepare…"

"Training your troops?"

He almost didn't believe Amghar's excuse.

"Yes, to assault the oasis city of Sentinel, like you had ordered."

Amghar wanted to lift his head at his father but it became a habit for him to always look down, something that he could not will himself not to do for fear of the consequence that would follow.

"Then you should know that eight Nydric vessels and one hundred of _your_ Nydric soldiers were killed two hours ago in the Lorana Forest."

Amghar snapped. Never had _his _troops failed him or their father before. They were the elite, the most highly trained. He looked up to protest to his father.

"How can that be? No army could overwhelm my troops!"

Amghar saw his father's head turn slightly to the right, thus willing Amghar's gaze to return to the iron and nether brick floor.

"It was no army!" said their father, "It was just two humans!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he snapped as he stood up, "HOW CAN TWO HUMANS INTERFERE WITH…"

Amghar couldn't speak anymore as his father had him in a telekinetic choke. All he had to do was lift up his hand and Amghar's throat would be clutched, even with all that heavy armour on which caused him to float, suspended in the air by their father's grip.

"Did you have my permission to stand?" he said.

Amghar tried to speak, but no words managed to come out.

"Is that a yes… or a no?"

With the strain on his throat, Amghar manage to say no, but the pitch was that of a snake's hiss.

"Did you have the right to talk back to me!"

"NO!" the same hiss pitched sound came back.

"Then see to it, that you don't show such disloyalty again!"

He loosened his hand and Amghar fell to the floor, clutching his neck from the pain. Ghammar stood in his position, not offering to help Amghar as that was a sign of sympathy, a quality their father absolutely rejected.

"Father," began Ghammar, "If I may speak?"

He let out a menacing growl which was actually a sigh.

"What is it, Ghammar?"

"I received information complied regarding the two humans and their displays at the Lorana Forest."

"Let us hear it."

Amghar managed to recover and gave Ghammar a cold eye for not assisting him, but he knew he would be punished accordingly as well, something Amghar wished for to make himself feel better. Ghammar ignored him and went on to explain what he received.

"Based on surveyors in the area, one of them had cleared a human vessel of about twenty Nydrics with a whirlwind attack from his greatsword, but the odd thing was that a field was emitted from his sword… twice. A warrior and a mage"

"A warrior mage," their father repeated, acknowledging the thought.

"The other one, slightly younger in age had managed to dispatch eight Nydric vessels with twenty-five bullets from a human turret.," continued Ghammar, "All shots were on impact. We overheard that he was focused on the shadows."

"A rogue," their father concluded.

"Yes."

Amghar and Ghammar stood in silence waiting for a reply from their father as he considered all of the details he heard, something that he required whenever something out of the ordinary surfaced.

"Their names?"

"Beg pardon, father?"

"THEIR NAMES! What are they called?"

"Ruse and I think… the younger one was… Dean!"

Their father let out a big sigh.

"Father? Are you alright?"

"I am acknowledging the names as they may become a threat to us in the near future."

Ghammar accepted his father's comment. Never had they encountered such an opponent as what Ghammar described and they may, actually, be extremely difficult to defeat in battle. On the other hand, Amghar didn't care and was ready to face them at that moment.

Amghar was impatient and always chose brute force over strategy and if it wasn't for his powerful state, he would've been dead a very long time ago. During that time, their father had reconsidered the strategy they established three days ago

"Change of plans," their father said suddenly, "Amghar! Continue to train your troops. I have a different location in mind to assault. The jungle city of Osara in Guyan. Ghammar! I want you to start a new project and develop a wall breaching prototype."

"But Osara doesn't have a wall!"

"I know that, you'll see when the attack commences!"

Both Amghar and Ghammar knew that their father's plans had a hidden meaning but they couldn't understand the logic of this plan, though they didn't bother asking about the potential it had, otherwise it would've have just made him even more angrier.

"You are dismissed. Return to your tasks at hand!"

Ghammar and Amghar stood up at the same time, bowed before their father and exited the room, leaving him alone. He turned his head slowly and gazed back at the door, showing his full human-dragon hybrid face. He didn't have the long snout like a dragon ,but he did have the sharp teeth of one and his eyes were blood red which radiated a fearful glow that would cause even the strongest-willed men to crumble before his might.

He jumped off the table and walked to his throne. He rubbed his finger along the arm rest of the throne, it was sharp like a blade and harder than diamond armour. Then he sat on the throne resting his sharp blade-scaled arms on the armrests and clutching the edges. He angled his wings horizontally so that they extended out to their maximum. He was the most powerful creature in all three dimensions, he did not deny that and neither did anyone else who has heard about him.

Just then a nether portal opened in front of him, except that it lacked the obsidian border and was swirling. The purple energy in the centre then faded still retaining the purple border and revealed the head of a dragon, its eyes were of a yellow malevolence, and he was purple in colour with black edges on his dragon wasn't human as he had the shape of the Ender Dragon, but that beast has killed over a century ago.

"What are your thoughts on this, brother?" asked the dragon.

"I have no comment to make, Celebrant."

"Surely you must have something to say," assured Celebrant, "They destroyed eight of your vessels with much ease."

"Nothing at all!"

"Then may I ask what your plan is to deal with these two mortals."

"I have a plan, and it will give Sukur his honour back."

"Our brother?" asked Celebrant in confusion, "Hasn't he already proved himself worthy to you? Time and time again, you doubt his ability to contribute to our mission."

"My decision is final, Celebrant. I suggest you return to safeguarding the portal. Report back to me, only when you have something worthy of my time."

Celebrant let out a soft sigh, dissatisfied with the leadership of his brother.

"As you wish, brother," replied Celebrant spitefully.

Celebrant's image then faded and the portal dispersed into the thin Nether air. The leader sat comfortably in his throne and jerked his hand forward which instantly created Netherrack which he then set alight, setting the perfect mood to meditate on his strength.

His power was always the strongest in the Nether, and the closer he was to his troops, the stronger they were. He began to think about Celebrant's words.

_'What does he know?'_ the leader thought, _'I created him and everyone else from nothing! In time, they will learn to show proper respect to my greatness!'_

He had many names, he was father, brother and uncle to the gods of the Ender Council and to his soldiers he was Liege, Lord and God.

He is 'The Bane of Minecraftia', 'The Ender of Lives', 'The Bringer of Blights' and 'The Destroyer of Dimensions'. He is the great Nydric God of Armageddon and Destruction.

HE IS NYDRA!

* * *

**This story is currently on hold as I am working on a side project, so it may take a while before it is put up.**

**Send me your opinions on the characters, their names, their personalities, anything to help improve the story.**

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far.**


	9. Chapter 6 - Omega Heights

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry that this took so long. School has been chaotic and the workload was outright insane. I said I wasn't going to give up, so here is Chapter 6 and I will try and find more time to write.**

**I'm also working on my Skyrim fanfic, so there is going to be quite a few delays for both but they will be done, rest assured.**

**Thank you also for your patience.**

* * *

**24 Firedawn E2 144**

"Hey, wake up," said a familiar voice.

Dean woke up with much drowsiness. His eyes fluttered until they were open compensating his surroundings. He was lying in the bed Payne had assigned to him for the night which was opposite Ruse's. The room was too made of iron blocks with red wool on the floor and a torch and a small window on the wall adjacent Ruse and Dean's bed. Opposite that was a chest for all of their valuables next to an iron door that led out into the vessel. It was really cramped in there and it was surprising that it held everything that it did, despite its size.

"What?"

Dean then looked at the wall-clock and grunted in disappointment.

"The sun's still rising," complained Dean, "Let me sleep!"

"Dean, we're here."

"Omega City?"

"Yup, come take a look."

Dean sighed and got out of bed, went to the chest and retrieved put on his old tank top and denims, reluctant to escape the humble and peaceful setting, the darkness in the room somewhat comforting to his mood. But he realised that Ruse was still watching him.

"Do you mind!"

Ruse made no comment and exited the room, closing the door behind him granting him the privacy he sought. As Dean continued to dress, he gathered his thoughts for the recent happenings: his awakening in the Overworld, the nydrics and now the consideration at what they truly were.

He hoped that whoever was at Omega City could help them and that maybe they could meet Merlin and Iris Tozdor, the King and Queen of Minecraftia, apparently renamed from the simple Overworld which was too, something they did not know.

Once he was done, he exited the room and greeted Ruse on the corridor that had the hanger entrance to the right; the sun was visible through the lone windowpane at the edge of the horizon with the grass plains rushing by at great speed.

"Feeling better?" asked Ruse.

"Better enough to fight more Nydrics!" replied Dean eagerly.

"Well, I'm going to have to disappoint you."

"You do realise I was speaking figuratively."

"Yeah. Come one, Payne's waiting for us on the deck!"

"Why would he want us at this time."

"He wants us to see Omega at its best."

Ruse and Dean hesitated no longer and journeyed to the hangar bay where they then ascended up the stairs of the deck to greet the second day of their awakening.

~X~

They waited for a few minutes before the eyes were caught in an endless gaze at the beauty that was Omega City. The entire was like a horizon, it looked like it never ended, but that as because the city was built alongside the Lorana mountain range and from the sky looked like a horizontally exaggerated crescent.

It was exactly as Ruse pictured it in his vision, which mad him half expect the Nydrics and that human dragon to attack, after all, Ruse had never seen such a peaceful city in his entire lifetime – if he could remember it – and it looked like a sitting duck should an invasion begin.

But that wasn't the highlight, it was how the clouds formed just below the tip of the mountains and from their current distance, it looked as if the clouds were caressing the city. It would've been better if it as near the city, but unfortunately, politicians in Minecraftia don't work like that.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Payne.

"Never had I seen such a city untouched by war," replied Ruse.

"We make sure that Omega never falls to thee Nydrics. If it did, then the Nydrics would assume immediate ownership of Minecraftia. Curse them and their gods!"

"Gods?" asked Dean, the mere mention of the name quickly returning his attention.

"Like we have the great Notch and Jeb, the Nydrics too have their gods and unlike ours, they exist."

"What!" scoffed Ruse seeming offended with Payne's response, "You don't believe in Notch. I find that rather harsh."

"Oh really," said Payne, facing Ruse, "Why hasn't Notch sent down any form of hope to help us win the war. After all, should Minecraftia fall, so will he, by default."

Ruse was unsure how to reply. Payne did relay a solid point with Notch dying in accordance with the fall of Minecraftia, perhaps it could've applied to the Nydrics as well. If they were all killed, maybe their gods would die too, but then again, it would not be their style.

Ruse was starting to get used to remembering but not remembering his past. He saw a connection to the Nydrics. There was something, he could guarantee that it was in his mind, but he couldn't spell it out to Dean or Payne. It was just there.

They were just a few hundred blocks from arriving as the widening city became wider and wider and the spires became higher and higher. Ruse still pictured the humanoid dragon diving down upon the vulnerable city and that thought had spurred another.

"What about the fall of the Ender Dragon?" asked Ruse randomly.

Payne looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"How did you…"

"I overheard you talking to your men. Who is Steve Craft?"

Payne hesitated, unsure of how to put his words into the proper context.

"He… was a valiant soldier… the Hero of Rhagos… at the expense of his own life."

"Bullshit!" argued Ruse, "You and I know better that you didn't speak of him with such… high regard."

Payne wrinkled his mouth with Ruse's comment and he wouldn't be left alone until he got an answer. Soon they realised that they were just above the landing pad and had already begun their slow descent.

The city all around was magnificent, inside it looked more broad and wide in all directions. The buildings that were on the plains or at the base of the mountain range were slightly lower than those that were built on the slope of the mountain.

Ruse and Dean saw an incredibly large building where the foundation could be mistaken for a castle wall, but held the Minecraftia Royal Palace, which was at the highest elevation and was the political centre in Omega and all of Minecraftia.

Everything was as Ruse had envisioned it, iron blocks for the pathways and building structure with obsidian edges and roofs. The main roads varied between widths of five to six blocks whereas side paths were three blocks wide.

Main paths divided the residential sector into smaller sectors whereas the side paths inside further divided the sectors into blocks and each block comprised of thirty-six houses on average. There wasn't a city that could ever be as organised as this one.

Dean still noticed that Ruse and Payne were still staring at each other waiting for a comment, locked in a cold war of words. Once the vessel settled, the hatch opened and a dozen soldiers swarmed into the barracks adjacent the platform. It was a cubic building that was as tall as most buildings in the city.

"I'll let the King discuss that matter with you," replied Payne, before storming off and down the stairs.

Dean re-joined his brother after that awkward moment.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence, "That went well."

"Trust no one, Dean," continued Ruse, "We're like Nydrics in the city."

"Except that were human."

"You know what I mean."

Ruse then walked to the stairs before stopping gradually, noticing that Dean had not yet moved, not even flinched.

"Coming?"

"Yeah," replied Dean half-heartedly.

~X~

Omega City was huge. Ruse and Dean had never seen such high buildings in their entire lifetime. Each building may have looked the same but they were like fingerprints, unique, as if they radiated their own personality. Payne, escorted by a dozen soldiers, gave the brothers a tour of the city.

Apparently, the city even extended into the mountain ranges were more residents resided and that the area at the foot of the mountain range was mostly unoccupied and reserved for business and should it be attacked, then the citizens will be able to flee.

There were even rumours of an underground city inside the mountains where some citizens lived and served as the secondary defence point for the guards of Omega. Several care centres and supply shops were erected there for that purpose alone should the city be overtaken.

"This place is amazing!" said Dean in bewilderment.

"It is," agreed Payne, "The capital of the entire world of Minecraftia, the only city in the world that holds over one million people and the only city to have never been breached by the Nydrics."

"What about Imperium?" argued Ruse.

"Well… the Nydrics somehow managed to… bypass the mage shield that was formed. They were quickly dispatched but it still counted as a breach."

"When was that? 12 years ago?"

Payne halted and gazed at Ruse, suspicious of his answer.

"I thought you said you had amnesia?"

"Amnesia isn't long term," countered Ruse.

"Then do tell," said Payne as they continued the tour.

"I remember what happened," replied Ruse, "I saw the Manna Bridge filled with Nydrics."

"Why would you be there?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they were coming for me."

Payne knew that there was something about these two… humans that the Nydrics had considered high priority. He considered taking them to the interrogation room but considering the power Ruse displayed and the power Dean could display, it would be safer with the location in mind.

"What made them come after you?" asked Payne as they began an ascent up a long flight of stairs.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything after that except this red place with fire and pigmen with gold swords."

"The Nether?" exclaimed Payne, "That explains a lot. Was Dean with you?"

"Only in the Nether," replied Dean appearing on Ruse's left, "Before that I remember being in a huge cavern city somewhere in the desert."

"Iyuna, to be precise," added Ruse before looking at Payne, nearly at the top of the flight of stairs.

They could see that the tall wall with the palace at the top was closer to them, about three hundred blocks away. They approached a high skyscraper, approximately sixty blocks in height, twenty blocks in length and ten blocks in width and a staircase on the far end.

Judging by the appearance and structure, it looked like apartment blocks and a probable place where Ruse and Dean were going to be spending their time in Omega.

"This is indeed most interesting," thought Payne aloud as they were at the top of the stairs, "I'll have to tell Myron about this."

Ruse and Dean gave him a look of confusion, which took a while for him to realise.

"Myron Celestine, the King's personal mage and High Disciple of the Mage Guild. He is the one who'll be able to cure your amnesia by recollecting the strained cells in your cerebrum."

"In English?" asked Dean.

"Any damaged brain cells will be fixed and able to recall any lost memory in your mind."

Payne stopped at the stairs with his guards with the brothers. The chances of them staying there were now higher than before.

"Fifth floor, apartment at the far end," began Payne, "It was refurnished but the client pulled out of the transaction and it was left like that. This shall be your temporary residence for your stay in Omega. The Market place is directly in front of the Pedestal."

Payne pointed at the tall curved wall that served as a balcony for the royal court of Minecraftia, then he pointed to an area that had different coloured roofs which was one way to distinguish the market place.

"We don't have any money," said Dean.

"We've already taken care of that," replied Payne.

Payne then handed Ruse thirty emeralds, two levers and a pamphlet that illustrated a banquet. It said:

_You are invited to the Royal Palace for a banquet on the 24th of Firedawn at 7pm until late to celebrate the Queen's birthday._

_A variation of drinks and foods will be served and entertainment will be on._

_Humble regards,_

_King Merlin Tozdor_

Below was a picture of the palace at night with light beams lighting the sky behind the building. Ruse wondered why Payne would invite them to a banquet when they should focus on regaining their memories.

"Turns out, I could get you to see the king by tomorrow afternoon, however, if you two attend the feast, I may be able to bring that appointment closer."

"Thanks… I guess," replied Ruse, unsure of what to say.

"No need," replied Payne, "Whenever Nydrics are involved, we try to get the upper hand. Farewell."

Payne and his posy then left descending down the stairs, leaving Ruse and Dean alone, noticing few people walking by in the city and several military fighters patrol the area, safeguarding the city and its people.

"Shall we," said Dean rather enthusiastically and walked up the flight of stairs.

Ruse could only follow. It was an old building as some of those he passed utilised mage technology to teleport them to their desired location. It worked much like a Nether and Aether portal only that it stayed in the Overworld, or Minecraftia which Ruse had to refer to it now.

Once they were at their new apartment, Ruse placed the lever adjacent the iron door and activated it, revealing their new apartment. In front of them was a hallway that led to the living room and kitchen with four glass panes serving as a standard window. There were two in that room.

There was another room that had two single beds and two single chests with one window and the third room was the bathroom which had a hole in the floor that sent everything into the sewers that ran into the mountain for re-purification before being sent back to the citizens.

"This isn't bad, for an apartment," said Dean, "Though it isn't like where we lived."

"True that," agreed Ruse, "We lived in a mansion compared to this filth."

"It's all we got. Maybe there's something in the chests."

"Yeah, let's take a look."

Dean and Ruse opened the wooden door and opened the chests to find some amazing things in there. In Ruse's chest was a diamond greatsword, ten emeralds, heavy iron armour and two extra pairs of clothing: a tux and civilian clothing.

Dean had two similar pairs of clothing except that he had an iron bow, very rare to find and very hard to craft with three sets of arrows, as well as light leather armour and a hood with ten emeralds. Things may have been looking up for them. But something was out of sync and Ruse saw it like it was under his nose… literally.

"Doesn't it seem odd, that these are weapons custom made for us?"

"Who cares?" said Dean, entranced by the gear in the chest, "I'm going to kill so many Nydrics with these things."

"Think about it!" Ruse persisted, "Why would they make custom weapons just for us and place them in an apartment that we just got today."

"Maybe they realised what nice people we are and decided to satisfy our greedy nature," replied Dean sarcastically.

"You know what I mean! And even you can't be so blunt to see that something is amiss here!"

As much as Dean wanted to deny it, Ruse was right. There was something wrong in the way that Payne had 'prepared' the residence in Omega, but in a sense, they actually damned themselves in giving Ruse and himself the weapons they had trained with. Of course, that was Dean's initial thought.

"What now?" asked Dean, still realising he was gazing at the chest of goods when he heard Ruse close his.

He looked back and saw Ruse wearing the well-fashioned and well-crafted iron armour, the sun emphasising its metallic chrome glow despite the iron framework. Dean also noted the diamond greatsword gripped tightly in his hand. He meant business.

"'I'll tell you what now," he said confidently, "Once we buy the goods, we are going to the palace and speak to this Myron fellow so he can fix our minds!"

Dean couldn't help but glance at the sword again.

"With violence?"

Ruse looked at his sword and instantly understood what Dean meant.

"You know I like to take the cautious approach. Remember I told you to trust no one whilst visiting this city. It's just us brother. Just us."

"What if we get swarmed by guards?"

"Well we are the Warrior Mage and the Death Rogue, plus we went to the Nether and survived. I think we can handle a bunch of rookies."

Ruse saw Dean pull a sly smirk, nodding his head in approval simultaneously.

"I like your style, brother."

"Then I guess we shouldn't keep Myron waiting."

~X~

Ruse and Dean had spent the day admiring the views and wonders that Omega City gave to them. They had already been to the market and had already acquainted themselves with the city folk such as Kuzon Redstone, one of the most persuasive traders and economists in Minecraftia, but not as persuasive as Ruse with his diamond greatsword.

Fortunately, the guards weren't around them to give them grief for harassing one of the traders especially Lilith Cobbles, who was a bossy trader of alchemy tools and reluctantly gave the health potions to Ruse. Dean thought his method of persuasion wasn't good this time so he let Ruse continue and he managed to flirt with the "young elegance that was her." Since then she hasn't taken her eyes off him, mainly staring at his large muscles. Some guys just have all the luck.

Dean was slightly annoyed as they had been searching the entire marketplace, purchasing certain goods that Ruse was very fussy about, which was unlike him. It was probably because he didn't trust the new systems of the world today where he believed that everyone was out to get him. So far, he managed to get a few loaves of bread, some cooked pork and a dozen apples. Of the fifty emeralds he had, he blew about ten.

"I think that should be enough," said Ruse finally, taking the back of groceries back to the apartment with Dean by his side.

"No shit, Warrior Mage," Dean replied.

Ruse ignored him.

"Do you really believe this Myron Celestine can really cure our minds and restore our memories? It doesn't seem physically possible."

"Well consider that you defied the law of life by being a warrior and a mage," added Dean sarcastically, "I'm sure restoring memories shouldn't be too much of a mission for someone who has experience."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that absurd comment."

They carried on walking, gazing to their right and admiring the stretching plains in the distance and the luscious forests that flourished on the horizon with a lake to the left of the vista, which was south-east of Omega. Ruse broke his stare and looked at the wall of the palace, following it up to the spire when he stopped in his tracks.

He felt his vision blur, and turn red with Nydric ships passing overhead and the humanoid dragon lifting his sword in victory atop the spire with his demon army below; along the pathway they were on, chanting and growling. He was completely motionless until the vision began to shake and soon his true sight had returned and Dean was shaking his body.

"Bro, you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ruse said almost harshly and continued walking.

Dean still stood still unaware that Ruse continued walking and caught up to him. He was starting to worry what was wrong with him. He didn't know why and quite frankly, he didn't want to care, but Ruse was always good to him, so he thought he should return the favour and ask how he was doing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Dean as he caught up to his brother.

Ruse thought about it for a while. He knew that visions like that had meaning and if it was discovered, the whole world would plummet into a state of fear and the events he foresaw would doubtlessly come true.

"Now is not the right time, Dean," replied Ruse, believing that he should tell him his vision later, or as he would have it… never.

The less people know the facts, the better. Even his brother should not know about it for Ruse feared it may place him in a position he doesn't want and Ruse could not endure living with that mistake if he didn't act now.

He looked behind him and saw that it was fast approaching dusk and therefore, the time to return home and prepare and dress accordingly so as to meet the king in person and ask for Myron to cure them. Only then, will they know what their lineage was and who their parents were.

* * *

**Again, I apologise for keeping you all waiting for so long and I hope I haven't lost anyone of you in thee process and t****hank you again for the reviews and comments. It means a lot.**


	10. Chapter 7 - The King of Minecraftia

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry I didn't update this in centuries. I hope I haven't lost your interest. I was just incredibly busy with school and work. I got a break and I'll be able to continue this story.**

**Thank you again for your patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The palace was indeed a most elegant sight, especially at night with all the flickering lights. It was surprising to note that the long balcony, also known as the Pedestal that was supported by the wall was actually the king's backyard. Ruse and Dean chose the right entrance where there stood three guards, each having pure enchanted iron armour. They on the other hand, had their tuxedos on and wouldn't fare well if they had to fight them.

Two wielded an iron sword and an iron kite shield and used the white iron wall of the palace to lean against. The other had an enchanted iron greatsword. It was obvious that he was the captain after Ruse inspected his armour and found the diamond engraving thus indicating his ranking. He had a beard and looked like he was in his 30's.

Ruse continued walking without hesitation as did his brother. The captain saw Ruse approach and stepped in front of him to which Ruse produced the invitation and gave it to the captain. He took it, read it and glanced back at Ruse and Dean.

"You guys new in Omega?" he asked.

"Yup," replied Dean.

"I'm just wondering," continued the captain, "Who gave you this invite?"

"Payne," replied Ruse.

The captain then placed the invite in his backpack.

"You are free to enter. Just don't cause any trouble."

"Much obliged," replied Ruse.

The captain then returned to his post to open the way for Ruse and Dean. They walked towards the two-storey iron doors which the two other guards opened for them, revealing much activity within.

Once inside, Dean and Ruse were greeted by many guests who lingered about the iron and obsidian crafted mansion. The floor was wooden with a red carpet that led to an entrance on their left, no doubt leading to the Pedestal. It also led to a flight of curved stairs that deviated away from the main staircase to access the upper levels whilst the main staircase led to the three thrones which were currently vacant.

Ruse and Dean stayed together as they forced their way through the resilient crowds who enjoyed the classical orchestra that played on the other side of the hall. Eventually they ended up at a bar with a wide assortment of drinks were on display. Ruse checked the wall clock behind the bartender and saw that they were still fifteen minutes early and yet there were so many people.

Ruse and Dean each chose a bar stool, sat on it and ordered a glass of water and a glass off apple juice respectively. When their drinks arrived Ruse downed the entire glass of water whereas Dean merely took a sip of the apple juice.

"Don't like the wine here," said a familiar voice.

Ruse and Dean looked to their right and saw Payne also wearing a tux, except that it was white.

"I am very picky about what I drink," said Dean almost accusingly.

"I was actually talking to Ruse."

"Why, you think I'm underage!" snapped Dean

"I assumed."

"He's eighteen, Payne," replied Ruse.

"My apologies."

They stood quiet for a while until Ruse broke the silence.

"Is Myron here?"

"He is still with the king, getting final preparations ready for the queen's entrance."

"Is there any chance we can get to see him earlier?" asked Ruse.

"I told you already. I was lucky to get this opportunity otherwise you would've only seen him tomorrow night."

"And we appreciate that, but…"

"Listen Ruse," Payne interrupted with a hint of aggression in his voice, "I have done all that I can. You just have to wait!"

"Didn't you say that when the Nydrics are concerned, it immediately takes priority? That you try to get the upper hand by dealing with it immediately?"

Payne wrinkled his mouth. Ruse did speak the truth and if he didn't respond, it would only prove that he was not a man of his word. He let out a huge sigh before standing up.

"Let's go," said Payne, "Before I change my mind."

Ruse gave the bartender and emerald and with Dean, had no hesitation in getting up and following Payne. They followed him meandering their way through the shifting crowd until they caught a glimpse of the red carpet which had a less concentration of guests.

As they were about to ascend, Payne stopped them after colliding with one of the guards. Payne expected this to happen but there was an alternative measure they implemented when the situation became dire. Payne signalled Ruse and Dean to stop as he approached the guard who had put on the gravest of faces.

"Key phrase?" asked the guard passively.

"Behold Armageddon," Payne replied, almost softly.

The guard's face almost went white as though from a sudden realisation and immediately gave Payne permission to ascend the steps. Ruse and Dean followed suit. Once at the top, they followed the corridor to the main hallway that led away from the grand entrance of the palace.

Ruse was rather nervous even though he had never heard about Tozdor or Myron or any of the other residents of Minecraftia. Hopefully, their memories would be restored by Myron, who Payne claims to have that ability. Ruse was confident in Payne's judgement; after all, he did say that Ruse was the first warrior mage to ever exist in the Overworld.

Ruse began to wonder more about what his little brother could display. He knew he was a deadly archer and skilled thief, something he wasn't really proud of, but anyone can be a rogue, thief and archer. There had to be something different about Dean, something that no one, not even the Nydrics would expect from a rogue.

Just then, Payne stopped in his tracks, staring at two large iron doors situated at the end of the hallway which split to form a T-intersection. The doors had a cross with an overlapping circle engraved in the centre with a fine line dividing it symmetrically.

"This is the king's quarters," Payne pointed out, "Just let me do all the talking and don't do anything stupid. Got it."

Ruse and Dean nodded.

Payne then knocked on the huge iron doors. A moment later, one open and a face peeked through. Neither Ruse nor Dean could see the entire face, only the long hairy nose that protruded prominently from behind the door.

"Payne!" The guard almost suffered a heart attack, "Haven't I told you that the king is not to be interrupted until after the party?"

"Behold Armageddon, Victor," Payne replied almost half-heartedly, "Behold Armageddon."

Ruse could hear soft knocks on the other side of the door, probably Victor's finger tapping furiously in irritation. Eventually he gave in and opened the door fully to reveal his bald head and hard brown eyes that seemed to be squinting. Dean nearly broke out in laughter if it wasn't for Ruse there to keep him in check.

"Make it quick," said Victor and opened the door for them.

The room was as grand as the first one they entered. The chandelier that hovered in the centre of the room irradiated bright light with the mage energy orb in the centre. There was also a nice blue and yellow rug with several white patches that took the shape of two swords and a shield.

Then they looked in the distance to find an old man sitting on a throne with an elderly woman in a long white dress who seemed to be enticing the old man. In the corner, Ruse and Dean could see two young men who looked like twins.

The old man had a blue, white and black robe with a gold crown on his head, no doubt King Merlin Tozdor. He had hazel eyes with a gold-white moustache and beard. Judging by his appearance he looked like he was in his late fifties, early sixties.

They could see somewhat of a sinister glare in his saggy eyes worn from years of governing the Overworld. Ruse could tell that there was something else in his eyes… a hidden secret. Tozdor knew something and Ruse feared that it may be what he knew as well. Dean, on the other hand, thought that he was angry with them for intruding.

Ruse then saw another room to his right with a work bench, an alchemy lab and some other alien technologies he was unfamiliar with. He identified an elderly man operating there and assumed that it was the person they were looking for, the King's personal mage.

Payne approached Tozdor and bowed before him. Ruse bowed as well bringing Dean down with him realising that he wouldn't bow on his own. It was revealed that he was still marvelling the room. The queen walked to the side and was greeted by more people, perhaps to make the final preparations for her entrance to let Tozdor deal with this matter. The two boys in the corner also followed suit leaving Tozdor with the three.

"Rise," said Tozdor.

Payne acknowledged and rose, as did Ruse and Dean.

"My king, please accept my apology for disturbing before the banquet but this is of an important matter and regards the rising Nydric threat. It is rather short notice but…"

"Payne," interrupted Tozdor, "I can understand that the Nydrics have become increasingly violent but that is a matter we can discuss tomorrow. Now please leave me to my preparations!"

"But sir," Payne persisted, "We may have found the key to their destruction."

Tozdor didn't seem to hear him, that or he didn't want to hear him but still managed to respond to his cynical comment.

"Payne, there have been many others who suggested ideas for destroying the Nydrics, but they ended up doing it for the rewards we offered and none of those suggestions worked. Instead, it only ended with more of my men's heads on their trophy wall!"

"But I assure you, this idea will work."

Tozdor then gazed to Ruse and Dean who felt a little shy to his look but still kept their eye-contact, knowing the slight deviation away from his eyes will reveal the cowardice that was once imbedded inside of them.

"And I assume that these two are the ones who created the idea."

"They are the idea," Payne corrected.

Tozdor was taken aback by the statement. He wondered how these two boys would be of any use to their cause.

"Let me explain my liege, Ruse…" he began calling Ruse to take the spotlight, "Ruse here, was revealed as a warrior mage and was able to channel his mage energy into his sword and expel it."

Tozdor began to snicker before he broke out into an uncontrollable laughter. Ruse took offense at that gesture but retained his composure in order to not injure the king and be sentenced to death.

"Payne," continued Tozdor, his laughter fading, "You should have entered into comedy."

"I am telling the honest truth, my liege."

"Yes, and Herobrine and I are having tea tomorrow. Guards get this trash out of my sight and please show them the exit."

The guards approached Ruse, Dean and Payne, ready to escort them out of the palace.

"Wait!" cried a voice from the other side of the room.

Everyone looked to see the wizard Ruse saw earlier walking towards them, almost hurriedly. It was Myron Celestine. Ruse felt honoured that the High Disciple of the Mage Guild was coming to defend them.

"Myron, this doesn't concern you!" snapped Tozdor.

"They are telling the truth, my king," replied Myron hastily.

"And how do you know that?"

"Have you forgotten that I can read a person's aura? I have years of experience from Imperium in case you forgot that as well."

Tozdor didn't know how to react considering that the one who was most loyal to him was now siding with strangers in opposition to his view.

"You have to believe them," continued Myron, "It could be the end to the Nydrics and their evil."

Tozdor began to see reason as he lowered his head, pondering what was told to him and picturing the possible outcomes of the choices he has been presented with.

"Even if I did believe them, how can I believe that one can be a warrior and a mage? It is physically impossible for such a hybrid class to exist."

Payne turned to Ruse and nodded his head, Tozdor oblivious to Payne's intentions. Then Payne turned his gaze to a greatsword on the wall knowing that Ruse didn't bring his greatsword.

"My liege, I request your permission to let Ruse demonstrate with Notch's Grace."

Tozdor looked to the greatsword on the wall. It was his most prized possession that he won in a battle against a Nydric Lord and was the main reason for his coronation into kingship. He was very protective over that sword and hesitated to form a response, but realising that everyone sided with Payne and the two boys made him give in.

Ruse approached the sword marvelling at the fine craftsmanship that was used to construct such a magnificent sword. The blade was an incandescent pearl-chrome colour that flowed into the pearlescent gold guard which had sapphires and amethysts imbedded in it and the guard seemed to produce angelic wings from the side. The grip was of a pitch black shade and the hilt was also gold like the guard.

Ruse carefully took the sword off of the brace that was supporting it and gazed at it with much magnificence. He could tell it was Nydric with the sharp edges of the blade based on his encounter in the Lorana Forest. Tozdor did show signs of infuriation and annoyance, after all Notch's Grace was what had earned him his glory and what had also sustained it.

For all the years he had reigned, he ensured that no one would touch his sword, not even Myron, Payne or any other public official, yet a strange boy he had just met is now contaminating it with his low class stench. Ruse had an uncertainty on his facial expression which lowered Tozdor's confidence in him which was no surprise.

Then Ruse closed his eyes and channelled his energy into the sword. Seconds went by and Tozdor began to see this as a boring attempt to get a reward, but he failed to understand that Ruse was new to this. Ruse tried to channel his energy attempting to mimic what had happened during the pursuit, but that was on accident. Now, he was trying to force the energy into the sword as a result of the pressure he received from Tozdor's glare.

"Escort these peasants out!" ordered an impatient Tozdor, "And put my sword back boy."

"Just give him a chance," Dean reasoned, "He's new to this."

Tozdor ignored him and four guards came. Two grabbed Payne and the other two grabbed Dean. While Payne followed procedure, Dean resisted arrest and the guards became violent with him which again sent Ruse into a frenzy.

"HEY!" he barked to the guards, "You leave him alone!"

The guards looked at Ruse who was getting the sword ready.

"Put my sword back!" Tozdor interrupted.

Ruse remained still placing the sword before him and the guards.

"Take them to the dungeon! All of them!"

As one of the guards let go of Dean to arrest Ruse, Dean managed to free himself and punch the guard in the ribs. Another guard saw this and ran towards Dean, his sword already drawn, but before he could land a strike, he was repelled into a wall. On a closer inspection, sparks of electricity was emanating from his body.

Everyone then turned their gaze to Ruse who was pointing the sword in the direction of the blast but the bizarre thing was that electricity was emanating all over his body and the sword. He had managed to channel his energy. The guards lost focus on their captives and turned their attention to Ruse who still kept the sword ready, somehow anticipating an attack to come.

The guard who got hit with Ruse's lightning bolt managed to get up. Ruse was somewhat relieved that he wouldn't be convicted for murder, but slightly disappointed that the lightning didn't do the job properly. The injured guard staggered to join the rest of his comrades, occasionally stumbling from the limp he was bestowed with.

"Go for him again," Ruse said to the guard, "And I won't be so lenient next time."

Tozdor could not believe his eyes. Payne was right. Before him was a warrior mage hybrid and he was certain. They could've made the excuse that the sword was enchanted with a lightning rune but Tozdor ensured that all the enchantments were removed so that it could retain its beautiful lustre.

The very first of his kind and probably the only one he would ever see. Rumours would without a doubt spread from this once-in-a-lifetime encounter. Payne approached Tozdor with a look of disappointment as a result of his inability to confide in one of his most loyal generals.

"Do you believe us now?" asked Payne, making the question rhetoric.

Tozdor was speechless, so was Myron who had hidden in the corner to avoid anything that could severely hurt him until he witnessed the magnificence Ruse displayed in channelling his energy. Tozdor looked at Ruse and could see that he was ready to slaughter everyone in the room.

"Stand down, men!" ordered Tozdor.

The guards lowered their weapons and stepped away from Ruse. At this occurrence, Ruse dropped the sword and gazed at his hands, unable to understand the power he had. Dean approached him and gave him a hug which Ruse accepted trying not to think about what might have happened if he had lost Dean during this small skirmish.

Tozdor got out of his throne and walked carefully towards the brothers. They noticed him come closer and exited their embrace to confront Tozdor. As he was walking he ordered his soldiers out of the room and they exited in an orderly fashion. He stopped a block away from them expecting the worst to happen.

"Ruse," he began, "Accept my humble apology. I should have confided more in your capabilities."

Then he turned to Payne

"And Payne, accept my apology for not believing you."

"All is forgiven my liege," Payne replied, "To be honest, my liege; you need a lot of proof before you can be convinced. No offence, my lord."

"None taken. Now then how will they be able to help us?"

Payne was about to reply when Ruse interrupted.

"Firstly, introductions are in order," began Ruse

Ruse introduced himself and Dean properly to Tozdor to avoid the awkwardness when Tozdor wanted to speak to Dean directly.

"Now then, Payne and I had a little talk on the way here and we had agreed to a deal. We will assist you in your mission to destroy the Nydrics, but in exchange we want Myron to restore our memory and help us understand the origin of our powers."

All eyes turned to Myron. He didn't seem surprised and both Tozdor and Payne knew he was highly skilled in curing the mind and restoring the cells inside the neural sectors.

"Why would you want your memory restored?" asked Tozdor, "You seem to know how to use your powers well."

"But we don't know how we got those powers," Dean replied, "Even though I haven't discovered mine yet."

"The point is that I'm assuming that our past has something to do with the Nydrics. I wondered whether we were Nydric experiments or perhaps beings blessed with the powers of Notch, I don't know. If you can help restore our memory, we will be able to discover the truth."

Ruse had made a good point but still looked to Payne for proof as was an old habit of his.

"They destroyed eight Nydric vessels and killed over a hundred Nydrics, including a few mages… all by themselves."

The certainty in Payne's eyes convinced Tozdor of the power the brothers possessed. Just then a guard entered the room and rushed to Tozdor then whispered something into his ear. He gave nods occasionally until he made his decision.

"Tell them I'll be right there."

The guard then exited the room and Tozdor returned his attention to his guests.

"The guests are expecting the ceremony of my wife's birthday. Unfortunately, I cannot remain here for the duration and thus I leave you in the good hands of Myron and Payne."

Tozdor then approached Myron.

"Restore their memory," he whispered, "If what Ruse displayed is but the peak of the mountain, then they will be worthy assets to our cause. It could be our chance to finally end Armageddon."

The mere mention of the word brought shivers throughout Myron's body. It did refer to the cause of the blight that continued to plague Minecraftia, after all. Nevertheless, he accepted the task and Tozdor exited the room.

However when he was at the door, he stopped and turned his head so that Ruse, Dean, Payne and Myron could only see one half of his face. He showed certitude and hope in his eyes, and still showed bewilderment at the fact that all of their problems may finally come to an end. Over a hundred years of war will finally reach its end.

"Armageddon beware!" he said with vigour before departing.

Ruse and Dean could not comprehend what Armageddon meant. They did know it meant the final battle and a state of complete chaos and mayhem. Yet everyone there was referring to Armageddon as if it was a person, then a realisation hit Ruse: Armageddon may be a Nydric or perhaps a Nydric God. All of these thoughts hit Ruse like a freight train.

Myron eventually woke him up from his daydream as he wanted to commence with the restoration. Dean was already sitting on his legs as though in meditation and Payne was in the distance observing the process. Ruse looked back to Myron with uncertainty.

"It's helps to control the flow of energy," assured Myron, "It will help me to free any knots of blocked energy inside there."

Ruse positioned himself on the yellow and blue rug like Dean and closed his eyes. Once the two were comfortable, Myron coated his hands in blue energy and placed them gently on their heads attempting to feel the energy inside them and closed his eyes as well, merging his energy with theirs.

_He moved the energy through their minds and at every angle he could feel a surge of power emanate. His suspicions were right. They were more powerful than he thought. He began to search other areas and found control and focus. It told him that they once had full mastery over their power, but what was important was the origin._

_He began searching for it as it as the key to the truth. He found the area it was supposed to be in but found only nothing. To him, that was impossible, there was always something in there. He restored the memory of many others and none of them showed such emptiness and blackness. This intrigued Myron, but also made him worry._

_He attempted to penetrate what he thought was a barrier but came to no avail. He forced himself inside, feeling the sweat form on his physical form. He persisted and persisted but nothing was achieved. When he thought he had failed he saw a little red light that was both magical and malevolent._

_He moved towards it, thinking that it was kilo blocks away when it was but a couple of blocks away. It was incredibly small and gave off an incandescent light that seemed to light up the void he was in. Then something caught his eye. Inside the red light, he could see a block; it was beige in colour and had darker and lighter shaded circles decorating its surface._

_"Is this what I think it is?" thought Myron._

_This sudden curiosity somehow beckoned him closer as though calling him to touch the stone imbedded in the red light. Having submitted to the temptation he gently guided his hand into the red light. As he felt the hot strike of the light, he was repelled away like he was pushed by an unstoppable force._

_He then felt himself fall. He screamed but he could not hear it. All of his senses have been nulled, except for his sight, because he could see the eyes of a demon in front of him. The Eyes of Armageddon, the Nydric God was before him. The eyes then gave off a brighter red light and then propelled it into Myron setting is body alight._

Ruse and Dean awoke from their short slumber but felt no change to their memory. Their expectation in Myron's abilities proved too good to be true. Then they saw him on the floor, lying in a growing pool of blood with a charred scar on his stomach. He was shaking uncontrollably.

Payne was above him, trying to feel his pulse. He had never seen such a thing happen before. He then looked at Ruse and Dean in anger and confusion.

"What… What did you do?" he demanded.

"I swear," Ruse countered, "I closed my eyes and I went blank, whatever happened may have been a result of him."

"I saw you shoot flames from your eyes and it went right through him!"

King Tozdor entered the room accompanied by a few guards. He had a worried look initially which then turned to grief and sorrow at the sight of his dying friend. He then looked at Payne was abundant with rage.

"What happened, Payne?" asked Tozdor.

"These demons killed Myron!" Payne barked.

Ruse took offence at the comment. He had just started to admire Payne when he turned his back on him. Dean felt the same but his inability to cope with the situation made him panic. Ruse saw this and hugged him, trying to comfort him, even in current circumstances.

"Get our best healers to attend to Myron's wounds," Tozdor said to one of the guards before turning his gaze to the culprits, "As for you two, I hope that the dungeon doesn't treat you well. Take them away!"

Four of the guards separated Ruse and Dean and used mage technology to cuff their hands together knowing the power they held in them. They didn't even resist half-convinced that they actually committed a crime. Once they were secure, the guards carried them out of the throne room and ventured deep into the dungeons where a new fate awaited.


End file.
